The Exotic Disaster
by Edith Regis
Summary: After the first year at Yale Rory did a big mistake. The “get over thing” didn’t go better. Now she has to deal with results, and dealing with certain Australian guy is not the easiest. PDLD
1. Prologue

Declaimer: I own nothing… 

-

Summery: After the first year at Yale Rory did a big mistake. The "get-over-thing" didn't go better. Now she has to deal with results, and dealing with certain Australian guy is not the easiest. PDLD

AN: I felt very productive this weekend so here is the prologue of another story. This time Rory/Finn. The first person's POV will be only in prologue. Please review and tell me what do you think.

_-_

_-_

**The Exotic Disaster**

**Prologue **

First thought after I woke up was that something was wrong with me. Seriously. Every other person in this particular situation would rather say – first thought after I opened my eyes was…

But that is the problem – I can't open my eyes. Right now I have a feeling that my eyelids are glued together with some really strong glue. I remember that my mom once had something like that – she felt asleep with her contact lenses and they got so dry that she couldn't open her eyes.

But as far as I know I don't wear contact lenses.

Okay, Gilmore, easy. Uma Thurman couldn't move a muscle after her coma and she still managed to kill Bill and lots of others.

Open your eyes.

Open your eyes.

Open…

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Don't open your eyes!

They are good, wise eyes and you are an idiot.

It's totally normal they don't want to open themselves. Even your eyes have a self-preservation instinct, Gilmore!

But it's weird. They've always liked the sun.

Strange.

Maybe it's the part about being something wrong with me. Okay, so now think Gilmore – with your eyes closed. It always helps you to think clearly.

………

The clearly-thinking option must be shut down today or maybe the pounding sounds in my head are blocking it.

Okay Rory, relax and think!

No use.

Maybe it will help if I turn onto my back. Besides I don't think I can feel my arms anymore lying down like that.

Okay, that isn't funny! Why is my bed snoring?

Dear eyes, I am really, truly sorry about the thing I'm going to do now but it must be done.

A ceiling. That's what I am looking at right now. A pink ceiling. I am 99,9 sure that I don't have a pink ceiling, so it means that I am not in my room.

Where the hell am I?

I was right about the thinking with my eyes closed. It's been better even a moment ago. Now I can't think about anything other than that I don't have a pink ceiling. What's more I can't move my neck. It's stuck in one position.

And the bed is still snoring!

Okay Gilmore, shut up! The bed cannot make a sound! Paris would tell you something about people who think about dead objects making a sound.

Wait!

Paris, Paris… right Paris Geller. Your friend from Chilton.

Wait!

Chilton… Chilton?

Ah! Louise and her Vegas trip!

Oh, oh no! The pounding it getting worse with thinking.

So I'm in Las Vegas with Louise and Madeline and…

Why the hell it's so cold here? It's weird! I have some sort of sheet around me but I sill feel cold. What sort of pajamas I've put on last night?

There's a way to find out. I just have to look at myself, but seeing as I can't move my neck, it won't work.

Okay, but I can move my legs.

Strange, they are bare. Maybe…

"Love, for the sake of all gods! Stop moving!"

I am frozen. Literally. Like in books or movies. The bed is actually snoring and talking.

"You must tell my what did you smoke last night, because it must've been really good."

I am hearing the voice again. Sleepy, cranky and husky. Apparently I told the last thought aloud and now the bed is responding to me. Wow. There is sure something wrong with me.

There's some movement. I am being pulled by something. An arm. What?

"What?!" I exclaim as I pull myself away from the arm and sit straight.

Oh, its hurts! Really, really hurts! Not the best idea to sit up so quickly.

"Love, please not so bloody loud!"

I look around confused.

Okay, that's not funny. That's some sort of joke. I am not sitting in a bed in Vegas and looking down at some guy who is lying next to me.

Shit! Now I know why I was so cold!

Please! Someone tell me I have hallucinations! I am not sitting in a bed in Vegas and looking down at some guy who is lying next to me while I am naked!!!

Okay, it's better now that I have my bare chest covered. It's not that bad. The guy isn't looking at me. He is lying face down.

What!!! Gilmore, get a grip! You are naked and in bed with some strange guy!

"What the hell is going on?!" Okay, I think it was too loud even for me. He grimaces with obvious pain. Well, he deserves it! He lies there!

"Fuck woman! What's your problem? I am trying to sleep here am you are having…"

Oh no, no mister! My problem?! I will tell you!!!

"My problem?! You are the problem here! Why the hell are you sleeping in my bed?"

"Actually love, last time I've checked it, was a hotel's property."

He is looking at me now with intense green eyes and smirk on his face. Arrogant bastard. He not only lies there but also has the guts to mock me!

"That's not the point!"

He sighs and gets up into a sitting position, so he is now facing me. And that smirk is also there.

"Well love, as you can see yourself, we are in a bed. Together. Naked. So I…" He really wants to get himself hurt. Badly!

"I can see that! I'm not blind, you know! The question is what are you," I'm poking him to emphasize my point. I'm poking him into chest. I am poking him into his naked, well-built chest. Okay Gilmore stop! "…you doing here. I don't know you!"

I don't know if there is something like a wide smirk but that what is on his face right now. Something like the cat ate the canary thing.

"Well love, I don't think I know you as well… but I don't see a problem here. We can get to know each other better now," he says suggestively and he is leaning towards me. Oh no, oh no. Not a chance.

I jump out of a bed in one movement and pull all of the sheets with me. Not a good idea. Now I can see all of him. Shut you eyes, Gilmore!

"Get that sick idea out of your mind! And could you please cover yourself!" I say still keeping my eyes closed, although the temptation to look at him, as I hear him getting up, is big. Damn!

"Love, no need to be shy," I hear him say teasingly, "I could say we saw a lot of each other last night."

"I don't even remember your name. Do you think I would remember other things?" I ask him dryly as I tie the sheets more protectively around myself.

"There is academically proved that some people have selective memory and they only remember what they think is important. And I would say that there were some important things last night," I hear him chuckle, "You can open your eyes now, love. I'm dressed."

Well, I think we have entirely different definition of the word "dress". He is standing there, only in his jeans, hanging low on his hips. And only jeans. Damn, that chest!

"Rory?" Okay I have some problem with my hearing. He didn't just say my name.

"Rory?"

"How can you know my name, when you've just told me, that you don't know me?"

He is smirking again. God, I want to wipe that thing of his face.

"Well love, I'm not sure that knowing someone have to be amount with knowing his name…'" I think that my angry expression suggests him that I don't want to discuss the knowing issues right now.

"You're right, I didn't remember your name but I had a little reminder a moment ago."

"What are you talking about?" this whole thing is getting ridiculous.

He is smirking. Again!

But the smirk is not the worst!!!

The worst is the thing on his upper arm, he is showing me right now.

The "I Love Lucy" tattoo or rather "I Love Rory" tattoo!!!

God, please, please tell me I don't have one!

The guy is probably a mind-reader because he looks at my suggestively and says, "I can look for yours, if you want."

"Don't even dare to think about it!"

Okay, think Gilmore! Think! You were at the club with Louise and…

"Oh, famous Louise Grant! Now we know who is the one responsible for this…" Apparently I was aloud again.

"Shut up! I need to think and you are distracting me! By the way what's your name?"

He is leaning against the bathroom doors, looking at me with one brow raised and that smirk again! Smirking should be forbidden!

"And I thought you don't want to know me."

Well Mister Obvious!

"I don't! I just like to know the name of the guy with whom I've probably slept."

"Correction, love – with whom I've slept. I think that this fact we can be sure about."

Are there lighter punishments for those who kill in the effects of annoyance? I don't want to spent the rest of my life in jail because of that jerk!

"Finn"

What's sort of name is that?

Okay, he looks pissed. Next time make sure not to say things like that aloud.

"You wanted to think!"

Yes, yes thinking. Good – that's what you apparently should do yesterday. Thinking with eyes closed will help. So what now…

"Rory!"

"I though that you are pissed off and I am thinking!" He must really have some problems with his ego – he can't be ignored for a second.

"Rory!"

"What?!"

He is standing in front of me with a paper in his hand. He is showing me the paper. The paper says in a big black letters…

A marriage certificate!!!

"Oh shit!"

-

-

_AN: The prologue! What do you think. Please, please tell me. I love to read reviews – every kind of them. _

**_Edith_ **


	2. 1st Stage Confusion

Declaimer: I own nothing. The quotes you recognize are from episode 5.03. "Written in the Stars"

_AN: Here you have the next chapter, actually the first one since the previous was the prologue. There is some skip in time (about two months). _

_I hope that it will be more understandable now. Some of you have told me that it was a little confusing. That was the plan – the prologue was supposed to be in present time but the rest of the story is in past._

_Note about season 5: the whole story is set in that season (except prologue) so I have to change some of the events in that season to adapt them to my story. I hope that you won't curse me. _

_Another important note: I'm not from USA and I don't know what the marriage law there is. So I am presuming that Rory can get married without parents agreement at the age of 20. And that the whole marriage stuff like registration of the marriage is done by the person who married you – it is that way in my country. All the documents are done by priest or the official and then send home. _

_And I hope that you won't be disappointed in the way I'll continue this story._

_Please tell me what do you think!_

_**Edith**_

-

**1st Stage - Confusion**

It was three at night. I was in my childhood bedroom. I was lying flat on my back staring blankly at my ceiling. My white ceiling – I should emphasize that. It was really important because I had this weird thing about the ceilings for sometimes now – anyone wonder why?

Next day I was going back to Yale after the summer break.

The summer. It had been quite a summer for me this year. Basically, everything that had happened past two months caused me the insomnia I was fighting at the moment.

Someone would think what I was wondering about. It's not so weird about insomnia – many people had it.

Yes many people! But it never had included one Rory Gilmore!

Until that particular summer.

Normally the summer was supposed to be about rest. Not only physically rest but also the rest for your mind. Well I don't know it was a way to rest your mind if there were millions of thoughts running through your mind per minute.

Basically that was something I had from past two months. And an insomnia. Probably since the particular night in Vegas.

The proverb "It never rains but it pours" had got a quite new meaning for me. It was a bloody thunderstorm right now.

No! Not bloody.

I shouldn't think about anything British or something familiar.

Everything had crashed down. It'd started with the test run at the Dragonfly Inn and from that day it'd been getting worse and worse. Until today. I didn't think that there would be something worse than today.

I'd thought that maybe my little run away would help. But I'd found out rather painfully today that it hadn't. Lindsey's mom had convinced me about it loud and clear. Plus, the meeting with Dean hadn't been any better.

I picked up the pillow and put it on my head to muffle the yell of frustration. That was the only thing I could do now. I wanted to do something. Fix it somehow! But I couldn't. I didn't know how. So I was doing the only thing I could think of – yelling. My throat was sore form it. I would have crisp in few days if I wouldn't stop the whole yelling.

That was supposed to bring me some relief – that's what all the helping-dealing-with-problems books said. But it didn't work on me. Maybe because I couldn't yell as loud as I wanted – I didn't want to wake up mom, mind you.

Mom – that was another story. To say I was surprised at mom's reaction was a little thing - she was taking everything so calm. Well maybe not at first, but now she was collected and didn't freak out about the whole situation.

Well it wasn't needed anymore. I had the whole freaking out part covered in all options.

And mom was right about one thing – I needed to do it alone. Mom would support me – that what she'd said but I wasn't sure if she would stick with her declaration when another brilliant idea would make the appearance in my head!

I needed to sort everything out first. And not in the way I'd been doing.

I had to agree with my mom. The whole going to Europe hadn't helped me at all. Thinking about it closely the trip had even made the things worse.

I had to deal with all the consequence of my eventful summer.

Oh joy!

It's not that I didn't want to deal with it – it's just I didn't have the necessary things or the cooperation of the other people involved.

Funny thought came up to me – my grandma Emily's way of living. She always told me that there was no thing in modern world that could not be done. And grandpa Richard added that the Gilmores can manage everything.

I didn't know if he included losing your virginity to your ex-married-boyfriend, getting drunk in Las Vegas, marring some stranger and running away to Europe in the everything part. I won't ask him that.

So basically that was it. That what I had done in the summer. Nice, huh?

When I would meet with my friends tomorrow at Yale I could asked them about their summer. They would talk about some trips, summer jobs and things like that. And when they would ask me about mine and I would say; "oh I got married but you cannot meet him because I don't exactly know who he is or where!"

I groaned and turned around on my stomach.

I'd messed up. Terribly!

The whole thing with Dean had turned out bad but I'd been sure that I could do something about it. Or that what I'd hoped.

Okay, I admitted – I'd been naïve that night. I really had thought that he hadn't been happy and that we hadn't been doing anything wrong.

I'd started to have doubts after the talk with my mom. But it hadn't stopped me from doing the same mistake one more time, in Miss Patty's Dance Studio mind you.

And the doubts had been there again. So I'd decided to have some time to think. But spending it with Louise and Madeline's after-first-year-in-collage-trip to Vegas hadn't been the best option. But I hadn't known it then.

Today Dean hadn't even talk to me. I could understand that.

Okay, no I couldn't.

I knew that it was partly my fault – I was the girl with whom Dean had cheated on Lindsay. But it was not my fault that she'd found that letter. I'd wanted to make the things good.

So basically after today I decided to stop doing anything in that matter. I was really sorry about it but I couldn't do anything more. I'd done my part in the sorting out things. It was Dean's turn now.

But even if I'd done my part of trying to straighten everything, it was still bugging me – maybe I needed to approach him one more time or something like that? I was just that kind of person.

The worst part was the marriage thing. The sorting out hadn't worked.

Well maybe because I hadn't managed to do any sorting out. And it wasn't because I'd been across the Atlantic Ocean.

Okay maybe it was partly my fault.

I hadn't tried to deal with it outright. But hey! I'd been shocked and panicked. It's not that I got drunk and got married on daily basics and I knew how to react!

As soon as I'd seen the marriage certificate I'd flown out of the hotel room. Of course, I'd grabbed some clothes first which turned out not good because that had been his shirt and jacket. And seeing as that had been my hotel room I'd needed to get back.

So I'd had. He'd been sitting on my bed and he'd looked so amused by that whole situation that I'd really wanted to kill him or at least punch him so hard that the smirk would disappear for another century.

But I hadn't hurt him.

Instead I'd got to the bathroom, dressed myself, got out, returned his clothes to him and politely told him to leave. What he'd done. I'd packed my things, told Madeline and Louise that my mom had called and there had been an emergency in Stars Hollow, so I needed to get back. I'd caught a plane and soon I'd been back in Hartford. Facing my mom hadn't been so tempting at that moment so I'd chosen to go with my grandma to Europe.

And now I was back.

What was my first mistake? – I hadn't got his number so I couldn't call and talk about the divorce. The only thing I'd known about him was that his name was Finn and that he was somehow a friend of Louise, or at least he knew her.

That's what I'd thought at the plane to Barcelona. I couldn't call Louise without some explanation. And so poor excuse about me meeting him at the club and not getting his number hadn't been an option. Firstly I couldn't exactly remember how we'd met, maybe Louise had introduced us. And I hadn't known what he'd done after that night, maybe he'd told Louise about everything and dealing with her knowing about the whole situation was at that moment something familiar to dealing with pissed off Emily.

So I'd been sitting all journey to Spain, thinking what to do but hadn't came out with solution. But at the airport I'd overheard some people talking about the marriage certificate and it'd struck me! I had a marriage certificate!

I'd looked at it and hadn't been very satisfied. It said Rory Gilmore and Finn Morthson. That weren't the full names so it'd been a little chance that I would find that guy in the whole United States. And he had an accent. Maybe he wasn't from USA!

So I'd thought that I'd been screwed! I'd married some guy about whom I only knew that his name is Finn Morthson, that he knew one of my friends from Chilton and that he had an accent. A great knowledge about your husband!

But being in Europe had done a thing to me. My problems had faded away a little. I'd been still thinking about them but the little voice in my mind had been telling me: "You will deal with it after getting back".

It hadn't been until a call from my mom that I'd realized that I'd needed to do something quick about it.

I'd been in Rome at that time. I'd been alone because grandma had decided to take a rest that day. So I'd been sitting at the café and enjoying the rest in my sightseeing. And then my mom had called my cell. That'd been weird because we hadn't been speaking to each other for quite some time. And she'd started to yell at me. I couldn't make the words but I'd caught some: "What were you thinking?", "Are you mad?" and "Mrs. Phineas Theodore Morhtson IV".

Well at least I'd discovered what his full name was. Note the sarcasm.

It'd turned out that the marriage announcement and some other papers had come in the mail and mom had opened it. So I hadn't had other option than to tell her everything.

So I'd told her about me being upset by her reaction about sleeping with Dean, the events of the other day, my decision about going to Vegas with Madeline and Louise, the whole Vegas fiasco and the running away part.

She'd been speechless.

I could not blame her. I would be speechless too, if my daughter told my familiar revelations.

We'd had the talk then. About everything. She'd been upset about the whole situation but she'd told me that she would support me. That was really important to me.

Since then I'd decided to take the matters in my own hands and fix it!

But it'd turned out to be not so easy.

Yes, I'd found his address and the phone number, even his cell number, but it was no use. I'd tried to call him many times and hadn't succeeded once! The, as I'd presumed, home number hadn't been working. And I'd got the busy signal or voice mail every time I'd tried the cell.

And what an annoying voice mail! It'd been different each time, always saying some bullshits about him being the god gift to women!

Three times some girl had picked the phone. And each time the voice had been different but the message the same – "Finn is busy at the moment", some giggle and the dialing tone.

Great! Not only I was married to some stranger who I couldn't reach but he already had cheated on me!

So that was it! The life of Rory Gilmore! I was wondering if it could get worse or was it the ultimate stage of the disaster.

Oh, I was naïve again. It was only the beginning!

-

-

I was back at Yale. Marty and me were having the back to campus stroll. It was nice to at least for a minute forget about everything and focus on other people.

I'd been at campus for like two hours and the college life managed to distract me from my thoughts. First the moving back to my dorm-room, then Paris and Asher's death and now Marty and his story. I was feeling, I would say, normal!

Not for long.

We were having coffee at one of the coffee cards when it happened.

"I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my uncle Jerry, and, gee, mom seemed to really like him," Marty was recalling his new-discovered family situation.

I was shocked, "I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now?!"

He nodded, "My dad looked relieved."

"He did not!"

"I heard him say, "whew!" Marty retorted.

I shook my head, "Oh, that is amazing."

How is that you always felt a little better when you heard that you weren't the only one with problems.

"So, what did you do over the summer?" I heard Marty asked me.

So this was my turn, "Well…" I started with hesitation but I didn't get the chance to finish because some guy bumped into Marty. On purpose, mind you!

"Oh, sorry," said Marty, always the polite one.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there!" the guy sounded snobbish and he looked even more snobbish with that V-neck and arrogant face. But I didn't get the chance to look at him closely or to react somehow because in that moment I heard it.

The voice.

That bloody accent voice!

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin."

He was behind the Colin guy and some blond one and his even blonder girlfriend. He walked up to Colin and put an arm around his shoulder.

He was wearing some light green shirt and weird pants. I stood frozen.

"Hey, I know you!" said the blond one to Marty "No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort."

Finn looked Marty up and down and said sarcastically, but it turned out arrogant, "Maytag repairman."

To say I was shocked was not enough.

Here he was – the guy I'd been chasing half of the summer!

And he even wasn't looking at me!

I'd got drunk and married him and he didn't recognize me!

He was looking at the path and checking out the girls!

Great!

Bloody fantastic, for God's sake!

Unconsciously I caught the conversation Marty was having with the blond guy.

"I've bartended for you - for your parties."

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man." I really didn't like the way he was talking with Marty and he even turned to me, "He makes a kick-ass margarita."

Marty chuckled embarrassed, "Thanks."

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory," I could tell that this conversation was getting really hard for Marty. I would feel that way too. I wanted to help him somehow, to snap at that blond jerk but HIS presence was blocking me completely.

"Hi!" the blond once again turned to me for a moment and then continued to Marty, "So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

Okay mister what do you think you are – the British Queen?! But that was only in my mind because the figure of my beloved husband standing a meter away from me, had taken away all my speaking abilities.

"Nope," Marty responded.

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?" Mr. Blond Jerk started to turn around and walk away. Finn was going with him. The Colin guy was saying something else but I didn't catch it as I was busy looking at Finn.

He was checking out every girl on his path! He even got one's attention and tried to flirt with her!

Okay what the hell was going on!

I was standing here, right in front of him, mute, but that was not the point – the girl who he'd married at Vegas. The girl who had left two hundred ninety-six massages on his cell. And he didn't even glance at me.

My thought was interrupted by Marty.

"I kind of hate those guys."

I tried to sound normal, "Really? I can't see why."

I could see one thing – now I really didn't have a clue what was going on.

-

-

-

Again I was lying in my bed at three at night and fighting with insomnia. This time however I was at my new dorm in Yale. Thankfully, the ceiling was also white.

So I'd met my husband today.

Interesting.

Shame that he hadn't acknowledged me.

Shame I hadn't done anything either.

But that's not the point.

He was here.

At Yale.

By the way Marty had told me about them, meaning all the guys we'd met today, Finn was studying here. Or at least he had previous years.

Okay, I needed to stop panicking and started to think. That could by my opportunity. I could find him here and fix the whole mess for good. Quickly and quietly. No one would now about it. Of course on the condition that he hadn't told anyone.

I would do it tomorrow. Or better after the wake. I preferred not to have Paris bouncing around the room when I would be getting a divorce. Not that I would tell her about it in the near future. I wasn't that mad.

So tomorrow the wake, day after tomorrow the divorce and then sorting things with Dean.

Good plan!

-

_AN: Review, review;) _

_**Thanks to**: Shinyobjectslover, just hidden, molly, Hopes2High, angelaq, LUKE N LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS, just call me fred, Molinhas, Curley-Q, fliccolo, Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13, satelliteblues21, andrea kamille, danielle503, Danishgirl9, Chance2, Sarah B, xanth75, Irish-Chick13, BrCl Girl, kmbm89, pennykate:D_

_You guy really made my day;) _


	3. 2nd Stage Irritation

Declaimer: I own nothing. The quotes you recognize are from episode 5.03. "Written in the Stars"

_AN: I wasn't planning to update so soon but here it is. _

_Some of you may be a little irritated by the slow progress and the lack of Rory-Finn action but everything will reveal in future. And the "real" confrontation between Rory and Finn will be in next chapter, I promise._

_Please review,_

_Edith_

-

**2nd Stage – Irritation **

Anyone know how's the pipe smell like.

Well I know. I'd smelled it few times when my grandpa had smoked it and even I'd liked the smell a little.

But not for twenty-four hours straight!

Okay, I realized that Paris was hurt, that she was missing Asher and all, but could she put that thing away for at least one hour and open some windows.

Of course I won't tell her that. First of all, I was not some devil who didn't understand other's pain. Secondly, I didn't want to get another lecture from her.

So I was sitting in my living room and "enjoying" the wonderful smell of pipe.

Well, the pipe's smell wasn't the only thing that distracted my from my book.

One thing was pipe, other Paris running around the room organizing everything for the wake, and…

Yeah, the Marriage Of The Century!

I thought that I really had beaten the Princess Dina and Prince Charles. Of course mine wedding hadn't been that spectacular and well-known.

Thank God!

I could imagine it. My grandparents having hearts attacks because they'd found out that their only granddaughter had eloped in Vegas with a guy she hadn't known, while been drunk.

Really nice imagine!

Could make your day!

I wanted to scream, groaned or punched something but I couldn't because of Paris. She would get suspicious and I really didn't need that. What a lecture I would get from her.

Oh, she just rushed into the room with another pile of books and the smell of pipe behind her. How on earth she'd got all that books? She put them on the table and rushed out.

I tried to go back to my book but it wasn't working. I couldn't concentrate. The events of the previous day was flushing in my mind like in the kaleidoscope.

So I'd met him again.

First time since the night in Vegas.

I had been looking for him half of the summer and here he was.

In Yale. Probably not further than a mile from me.

Now I could approached him anytime and do everything right. Simple.

Somehow it didn't seem so simple in realization.

Okay, I keow that I'd decided to do it after a wake, but it was still bugging me. The voice was telling: "Do it, Do it! Because it may turned for worse!"

Well there wasn't many things worse. Except maybe my grandparents finding out.

Back to the matter in hand.

What about his reaction or rather lack of it!

I'd really tried to make some sense out of it, explain it somehow but any of the options seemed very convincing to me.

Okay maybe he hadn't recognized my. But Marty had said my name rather loud so even he must have heard it! And it's not very popular name. He must have got some clue even if he hadn't remember my much – he saw my face, heard my name.

For God sake, he had my name tattooed on him arm!

Thank God I hadn't got one! That must have been the only time that particular night that the reasonable part of my mind had been conscious.

But he hadn't done anything that could show he'd recognized me. Anything – the expression on his face, some realization in the eyes. I would even be glad if he'd smirked at me.

Or maybe not.

I wouldn't be sure if he smirked at me because I was that girl, meaning his wife, or because I was any girl for that matter. Judging by the way he had been acting and the whole voice mail and the girls who had picked his phone it would be the second option.

ARG!

Bang of the door. Paris rushed in again.

"I need more candles."

Oh a distraction. Good thing.

"Check my trunk. I think my mom put some in there," I watched as she stacked Asher's books into a pile on our coffee table. Paris in all the black glory.

"That's a lot of books you got there," I pointed out.

"The very fact that the bookstore had any in stock shows the sad nature of American reading habits," sarcasm even in grief.

Okay, I should not be such a cruel person. My friend was having a hard time and I needed to be there for her, "Do you need some help with those?" I asked.

"I got this, but here -- you can put these up," and I was in temporary possession of hundreds of posters with a huge face of Asher Fleming on them.

"You made flyers?"

"Anyone who wants to pay tribute to this great man deserves the opportunity."

Only Paris could thing that. But hey! She's my friend and I needed to help her. Even by doing things I thought were nuts.

"I'm on it."

I got up and exited the room. At least I won't think about my little problem.

Yeah, right!

-

I was looking for some space in the notice board near my dorm when I heard that Colin from yesterday.

"Okay, Finn, last building. Please say it looks familiar," he said as the three of them, yes the blond one and Finn, passed me.

"Ahh, uh" Finn was making a weird noises while looking around the hall.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," the blond sounded irritated.

My beloved husband was still looking for something in fervor. And guess what! He still didn't even spot me and I was standing in his way.

"No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives." I heard him and he disappeared around the corner. His friends followed him.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" I was a little curious what was going on.

The only one that heard my question was the blond one, "No thanks," he replied not even looking at me.

Oh joy, Mr. Jerk was back.

"Hey!" he didn't react so I followed them.

They were standing in front of my dorm's door and Finn was writing something on the board. Maybe something like that: "Hey! It's your husband – we need to talk about the divorce, call me!"

Horrible thought. I could imagine the reaction of everyone – the prim and proper Lorelai Leigh Gilmore gone wild. And with such results.

Okay stop, concentrate Gilmore!

I started to listen to them.

"Don't put your number. Don't put your number!" Nice that they have the self-preservation instinct.

"I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number!" Finn replied indicated Logan.

Confused was a light word to describe my mind state.

"That's my room," I stated still having no idea what was going on.

I got their attention, they all turned to me.

"Okay, put my number," the smirk of Mr. Blond Jerk won the tournament of the most annoying smirk on earth and set the new record in "how much time it will get to smirk and then piss off Rory".

Put into that blond head that not every girl likes to by ogle! Again, that was in my mind only. How was that I lose all my "loud" wits in front on the dear husband of mine.

"Are you sure this is your room?" Oh my God! He spoke to my!

"I'm sure!" It's not that I forget here I live or who I'd married!

Had someone invited a machine which transfer your thoughts into words when your mind decided to stop suddenly. I would really like something like that now.

"I could have sworn it was her room," he looked really disappointed.

It's really nice thing – talking about other girls with your husband who didn't even realized he was one.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her?" Rory Gilmore the helpful one even at the edge of the disaster.

Maybe it was me. You'd had a suddenly enlightenment the previous night about what happened in Vegas, but my face was blocked out of your mind. You'd had a vision of my door instead.

"Uh, it was short!"

Or maybe your vision was complete blocked by your male parts doing all the thinking.

I started to be really irritated, "I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that," nice to know I was not the only one forgotten, "but that is my room."

You could loose much more if you continue that act!

I thought that my pissed face told them something, although husband dear didn't react at all. He was looking around again. Apparently I wasn't so much of interest to him.

Mr. Blond Jerk turned out to be a reasonable one of the trio and he sensed the storm that was coming judging by my expression. And probably by the dark cloud that was gathering above my head.

"I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes - they don't mix." He had to learn many other things too – like for example remember who he'd married.

"Redheads!" Okay, I didn't care that I would spend the rest of my live in jail. I would kill him… if he didn't run to the stairs before I get the chance.

Damn!

Of course I was still frozen on the spot so I didn't do anything to stop him.

The blond one reminded. And he even had the guts to talk.

"We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of..." he looked down at the posters which I was holding, "this really old guy."

"Professor Asher Fleming" I informed him despite my murderous mood.

"What, they were out of Orlando Bloom?" That was supposed to be funny?

"Professor Fleming died last week!" I said a little irritated. "We're throwing him a wake," I added.

"Okay, so were you and Fleming…"

What the hell he was suggesting. Uww!

"No!"

"Sorry," he tried to look apologetic but it didn't work on my. What an asshole! "Just you're putting a poster of him up in your hallway. You can see where I get the impression he's a little bit more than a teacher."

Oh, what a smart deduction.

At least my mind was still sarcastic.

"Well, he was more than a teacher. He was a great writer and an inspiration in many other things that you couldn't possibly understand," I told him trying hard to calm down. I really needed to think but he wasn't letting me.

He shot me a surprise look, "You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me."

Well that's pretty obvious. You acted like a jerk and one of your friends was a bastard who hadn't recognized me!

But of course my good manners or rather the rest of them, prevented me from telling him that.

"I know you," I replied dryly.

"You do?"

Great, I had the pleasure to meet the great forgetful-trio. Their motto: "We meet them – we forget them." There's also an option - you could change the word meet to marry!

"We met yesterday. With Marty." I reminded him.

"Marty?" he looked confused.

On my ten degree scale of irritation I was heading toward 8, "Marty - my friend Marty. He bartended for you."

He got it, "Yes, Marty. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again...?"

"Rory!" I should tattoo it on my forehead so maybe I won't be that forgettable. Preferably with the "I Love Lucy" heart so Mr. Husband would get the clue!

"Nice to see you again, Rory. You're looking well. Angry works for you." Oh, he was trying to be charming.

Wrong way mister.

"I'm not angry, I'm just irritated."

"By me?"

No by the British Queen!

"Yes!"

"Because I forgot for a moment who you were?"

No, because you acted like a snobbish jerk. I put it in nicer words – not even knowing why to bother being nice to him.

"No, because you speak to people as if they're below you."

"People?" his question was followed by a yell from upstairs, "Logan I think we've found it." That was Colin.

Oh, so Mr. Blond Jerk had a name.

He turned to me again, "I am really sorry about the whole misunderstanding, I am really sorry that we cannot finished this very interesting conversation" he again tried to be charming but I glared at him, "Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time."

I narrowed my eyes and he only smirked, "By Rory!" and he disappeared upstairs.

AGR!!!

Stupid jerks! All three of them! I stuck my tongue after him.

Well Gilmore, that was really mature.

-

-

I'd finished putting the posters a little shaken. I'd avoided the corridor the trio had gone.

Then there was a wake. Now I was back in my room staring blankly out of the window.

The wake had ended a little ago. It hadn't even be that bad. At least Paris hadn't noticed anything – nor the keg, neither the pot. My grandma had done the good part in distracting her, unwarily mind you. And at least the people had a nice party.

I'd been distracted the whole evening by the morning meeting. And Marty's question about the boyfriend hadn't helped much.

Did I had a boyfriend?

No Marty, I don't have a boyfriend but rather a complicated love situation. How would that answer satisfy him.

What is a complicated love situation?

Sleeping with your ex-married-boyfriend and having a husband who don't know you. I would say that it qualified for that phrase.

I was irritated at myself for not reacting again. That was the second time we'd met and I hadn't done anything to solve my problems. I could only stand there, watch him, and think about what a jerk he was.

Great!

Fantastic way to sort out problems – think about them only!

But that was a thing – I was somehow frozen by him. And hadn't get the clue why.

I was irritated with him also. What the hell he thought! He had to remember my somehow.

Yesterday evening I tried to call him but I'd got the voice mail again. I'd left three massages. Today after the meeting, I'd tried again. Nobody had answered. Somehow speaking to him by phone sounded way better but I couldn't reach him that way.

I didn't have a fucking idea what he had been thinking!

But thanks to him I had another sleepless night!

Okay, declaration – next time I would see him I would deal with him in a proper way.

-

-

After only two hour of sleep I was at the cafeteria eating my breakfast.

Well not exactly, I was just playing with my food. I wasn't in the best mood to eat.

To all my worries Dean had called last night. It had been a little after midnight. I hadn't spoken with him long. I'd told him that I'd needed to sleep because of morning classes the next day.

The truth was I couldn't talk with him then. I'd been exhausted because of events of the last two days. I'd told him that I would call him.

The part of my wanted to call him, to talk with him – someone so well-known and familiar.

I needed to solve everything here first. But that part wasn't going well.

I actually missed Dean, the little bubble of security he always created around me.

I would do everything to be back in high school at that moment…

"He was fantastic… or I should say bloody fantastic?" I heard a girl's voice or rather a squeal.

I turned my head and spotted that two girls had sat down at my table. One blonde and one redhead. They were giggling. How could someone be so cheerful in the morning. I overheard their conversation unintentional.

"God his accent is like, so great. Like James Bond!"

"James Bond is not Australian! And I think Finn is, like so, so much better than any Bond," at that name I started to listen carefully, "and I bet his skills are on the same level with Bond or even better," the blonde said suggestively, "Do you think he can introduce my to Logan?"

Okay, that was enough!

How many guys on this campus had an accent, a name Finn and a friend Logan?

There was big red ten on my irritation scale.

All I could see was red.

It seemed like I was a bull and what the girl said was like a red sheet in front of me. Of course, I didn't react like the bull would, although the option of Finn being crushed by bull looked better than me spending a life in jail because of the murder.

I reacted in the only way that I could think about in that moment.

I flipped open my phone a dialed a familiar number, "Dean, hi, it's Rory…"

Not the best thing as it turned out later.

-

_AN: Please, don't kill me because of Dean. I don't like him much but he just fits into the story._

_About cutting the conversation with Logan – there was no point in putting it all in that story. Rory and Logan won't be in relationship although Logan will have a huge part in the story._

_**Thanks to**: xanth75, XxCrazy4CassidyCasablancasxX, lmcaselman, just hidden, just all me fred, Coffee91, Hopes2High, Curley-Q, astragail, Shinyobjectslover, fliccolo, mrmp, Isababel._

_And a little hint about the next chapter – it will be way longer and there would be some parts of the episode 5.07 "You Jump, I Jump, Jack" _

_Review, pretty please;) _

_Edith_


	4. 3rd Stage – Uncertainty

Declaimer: I own nothing. The quotes you recognize are from episode 5.07. "You Jump, I Jump Jack."

_AN: Here you go – another one! _

_Honestly I shouldn't be posting it now. The story is under a close verification by my sister. She is correcting it. Only chapter done is 1st Stage (the new version is posted – it's only some spelling and grammar correction). _

_But I couldn't stopped myself…:D_

_And secondly that supposed to be totally different chapter – that events here were planed to be only one part of the chapter but it got different during writing so here it is!_

_Hope you'll enjoy it;)_

_Please review!!! _

_**Edith**_

_**-**_

**3rd Stage – Uncertainty **

I was looking at the objects in my hand with suspicion.

I'd received it yesterday. It'd been stuck to my dorm's window.

A short massage and a black blindfold.

From a bunch of crazy people, for example a guy that had sunken his dad's yacht near Fiji.

There was one thought playing repeatedly in my mind as I was sitting on my bed, looking at the blindfold and waiting for 4 p.m. – what the hell I'd got myself into this time?

Last few weeks had been like a blur to me. The whole getting use to college life again and so. And, of course, the roller-coaster with my personal life.

It was a lot more than a 20 year old girl could stand!

Mixed together grandparents who were separated, the roommate who wanted to murder you because she'd thought that you wanted to steal the religion beat from her, the annoying editor, dad that wanted to butt in your mom's life again (he hadn't done anything yet but I could sense that something was in the air), the weird relationship with you're boyfriend who had been married but had cheated on his wife with you and they weren't together anymore and a tiny addiction in a form of your husband that hadn't recognize you.

Sounded like the Spanish soup opera – especially the last two pieces.

But it was reality, all of it!

It didn't faded away despite my wishes.

The first thing – my grandparents.

They'd been my rocks all the time. Always together, un-separately – Emily and Richard.

Now one was living in a pool house and the other was buying a panic room!

It was getting on my nerves. They were perfect for each other but they were too blind to admit it and also too stubborn to admit that they'd been wrong about the split.

How could people been separated after 40 years of marriage?

And what had pissed me off the most was the whole not being able to do anything!

The same with my dad. It had worried me when mom had told me about his call. As much as I hated this I had to admit that my dad had been causing troubles in my mom's life the whole time. Starting with my conception.

Mom was happy now with Luke and everything. She didn't need dad now. She'd needed him before – when I'd been a little kid or after Sookie's wedding. But not now.

At least in that case I'd done something. I knew that I hadn't been really nice to dad with the whole speech about staying away from mom but she was more important to me.

Paris. Well. she was Paris.

The grief after Asher's death had been gone with only a little reminder in form of bruises on my legs from bumping in the printing press too many times.

What man leaves a printing press to his lover in his will?

Except Asher Fleming of course.

I couldn't get that but had decided long time before not to think too much about things that involved Paris – they were just in different category.

So after a little mourning her deceased lover, Paris was back into her normal self. This time she was harassing all the religious leaders in New Heaven.

That got me to the paper thing. I was really behind. Because of the whole escaping to Europe thing I hadn't done any work on summer. Great future reporter of me – leaving work because of the slightest personal problems.

Well not slightest but that's not the point!

I'd decided to catch up on everything. To work as hard as I could to get back on track in my journalistic career. That's why I was sitting here right now, waiting for the unknown.

Maybe not unknown but unpredictable.

I really, really wanted to make that story about the Life and Death Brigade good.

There was the voice in my mind again – "Maybe HE will be there!"

He meaning of course the husband dear!

I didn't know if he would be there tonight but seeing as he was a friend with Huntzberger, there was a big possibility. Logan was my contact inside, mind you.

I hadn't met Finn after the meeting outside my dorm. I'd met Logan three times, Colin once, but no Finn.

Of course I'd heard about him a lot from those two girls in cafeteria.

After the call to Dean I'd calmed down a little and started to listen to their conversation.

I'd got to know three important things.

First – the redheaded girl's name was Tina.

Second – Finn was indeed that Finn from Vegas, not his evil twin with the same name, seeing as the girls had been talking about his "so sexy and cute" tattoo with his ex-love's name on it.

Thirdly – I was an exotic princess from Kirgyzstan in whom Finn had fallen madly in love with while he had been traveling Asia to find his path in live, but my father, the king, had been against our love and had banished Finn from the country.

Anyone confused, huh?

Well, I'd been when I'd first eavesdropped that piece of information. But after a moment it'd stuck my! It'd been Finn's story to cover having tattoo with a girl name!

Nice to know that he had sooo great imagination! But it would be better to make up something more truthful! We were in Yale for God's sake – the Kirgyzsatn is not even a monarchy!

But I'd counted to ten, taken few death breaths to prevent myself from snapping at those girls. How could someone be so stupid to believe in that crap!?

Apparently they were because they'd been talking about "how adorable and cute it was!"

I'd wanted to literati cut myself at that time.

"NO RORY CALM DOWN!!!" – that had been my thoughts as I'd been sitting there.

It was no point to die because of that bastard.

After the cafeteria's news I hadn't had any sight from the husband dear or about him.

He had been probably screwing another girl. Really nice thought.

But there was a chance that he would be at the gathering tonight.

But there was a catch – I was planning to be there as a professional reporter, so it would be a little weird and really unprofessional to snap at him there.

Of course there was another condition – my mind should not stop working like the other two times.

A tough nut to crack!

With the husband subject always the Dean subject came on surface.

That was another story. This time it wasn't dealing with an ex-married-boyfriend but with a boyfriend that used to be married.

After my call we'd got back together with Dean but it hadn't been the same.

Well, I could predicted that it wouldn't be like in high school anymore. We weren't the same people anymore.

While I was thinking about it closely now I was more sure that the high school thing was what I wanted. The security and stability – not the crazy life like now.

It wasn't working. I could see it. Of course we'd tried and we were still trying to make it work but it was no use.

We had no time for each other at all. Today was supposed to be the first day that we would see each other in nearly two weeks. Because of my story we would not.

We didn't have a good place to meet, seeing as Dean rarely had an opportunity to have a car and free evening in the same time to drive to Yale and for me it wasn't fair to Kyle, Dean's temporary flat-mate, to take his place all the time.

My mom wasn't glad with the things either. She'd tried to be – the whole double date idea, but I could see that me being together with Dean again wasn't to her liking.

I would not mention Luke's reaction.

My feelings had also started to became not so sure. Dean and I were different now, nearly the whole new people. As much as I hated to admit it the only thing that was holding us together now was sex.

The whole relationship could not be built on sex!

Not for me!

Maybe I was to harsh for him but I really wanted to have something in common with him – not only some memories from our time together before, talks about our town and sex.

It was too little for me to built a real relationship.

But despite everything I wasn't letting go.

I sighed and checked the clock on my bedside table. It was ten to 4 p.m. Time for show!

-

-

-

It was weird standing there blindfolded. I could hear people whispering about me and laughing at me. But I didn't care. It was for a story. Many journalists sacrificed themselves more.

Then I heard Logan's voice, "Hey Ace, you ready?"

"Well…" I couldn't finished because he didn't wait for my respond. He pulled me quickly by my arm and I was trying hard not to tripped over my own feet as I followed him. Not the easiest thing with the blindfold.

After a quick walk I was pushed into some vehicle. It was big so I presumed that it was something like the SUV I'd seen few days ago with the Gorilla Girl. I could sense Logan getting in behind me.

"Hit it!" he yelled after he closed the door. There was immediately respond from the front.

"Ah! Not so loud!"

Indeed the husband dear was here.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today."

So there was also a female beside me.

"Oh, and your voice helps."

Oh my God – my husband could be also sarcastically to females. Not only flirting with them and getting them to bed!

I had a hard time preventing myself from responding. Now that I knew I shouldn't talk, only listen and ask important question my mind was screaming at me to comment it somehow.

Where the hell my mind had been two previous time?!

"Is the blindfold secure?" That was Colin from behind.

"Secure and in place," Logan replied quickly with a little annoyance.

"Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial."

Then there was some painful groan from Finn and I couldn't help myself and asked.

"What's wrong with Finn?"

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan."

Wow, Colin could be a real pain in the ass.

"I recognized your voices, Colin," I explained him.

Apparently husband didn't like the sound of my voice now. Or any sound for that matter.

"Could everyone keep it down, please."

I started to get a little impatient. It was weird sitting between them and knowing what was going on only by their voices.

"Can we remove the blindfold now?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice.

I could sense the annoying smirk on Huntzberger's face, "We're also hiding our destination."

Great! So I was stuck here blindfolded for God knows how long and my mind wanted to have a quarrel with the husband dear right now when I was supposed to play the serious reporter role.

And Finn wasn't helping any with his comments.

"We had to leave at this ungodly hour?" he winced.

"It's four in the afternoon," I was confused by what he'd said but Logan decided to be useful and quickly clear how Finn's brain was working out for me, "He's got a thing about the sun."

"It's too bright." Finn specified.

Wow what a brilliant reason! OK Gilmore stay tune – you were doing a job here.

"So how come you're not wearing your gorilla's masks?" I got into the reporter role again.

"She can see," Colin was probably paranoid about security – to keep the whole group as a secret.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled!" I explained him again although it was obvious to me.

"She's sharp." The female voice again. I decided to focus on her now.

"Who's the girl?" I asked in the unknown direction as I couldn't see any of them.

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it," the girl informed and I could finally place her.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl."

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname," the girl could be sarcastic.

At least one normal person with a bunch of jerks.

Logan cut in, "Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight."

"Overnight?"

How nice of him to mention it now!!!

"Didn't I mention that before?" and he even had a guts to play innocent. But I didn't let them know that it effected me.

"Oh, must have slipped your mind."

"That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?"

Good for him to care after the fact! Be strong Gilmore!

"No," I've replied shortly.

"No?" he was surprised or rather sounded surprised.

"Nope."

"Hmm. Loose schedule. Good." I thought he was hopping that I would be more effected by that.

"We like our schedules loose, like our women."

OK that effected me – a lot!!!

I was furious inside. I wanted to ripped of the blindfold and scratch those green eyes out of Finn. But I kept myself calm. Instead I dug my nails into my palms and kept quiet.

-

-

-

After the comment about looses women, the whole journey was quiet. Logan had tried to make some small talk about the paper and I'd tried to ask about the awaiting evening but we'd shut up after Finn had snapped at us to be quiet. He could be bossy!

I didn't know where we were or what time it was. It's hard to keep the time straight in the dark.

Only voices I could hear had been a little snoring from behind me and steady breaths beside me. I presumed that Colin, Logan and probably Stephanie – the girl's name as I'd found out, were asleep.

I couldn't sleep. There had been to many thought running through my head.

They didn't even wake up when the car had stopped.

I was confused, "Are we there, yet?"

There was no respond. I could only hear the driver's door being open and close. Then there was silence except Colin's snoring. I could smell gas so we were probably on some gas station.

"I'm getting coffee, want some, Rory?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I'd heard that. I wasn't only shocked that he'd returned without my notice but that he'd spoken to me and used my name!

My mind was back into his favorite state of shutting down and I could only get a quiet, "Yes, please"

And Finn was gone again.

OK, what the hell was going on? He used my name. That meant he remembered me.

Or maybe not – Logan could have told him my name. But the whole time Logan had been referring to my as Ace.

OK, logic Gilmore, logic - Logan couldn't have told them that he'd wanted Ace to go on the event with him. He'd had to introduced me somehow.

The sound of my door being open broke me away from my thoughts.

"Here you go," my hand was pulled and wrapped around the paper cup, "Carefully, it's hot."

Then I was left alone again only to hear him got into the driver seat and start the engine.

The only thing I could come up with at that moment was a question about sugar.

"I've already added, love," came a softly reply.

I took a sip. It was good, even with cream.

I was so mixed-up. There was some new and improved Finn. He'd used my name, had been nice to me. What the hell was going on here?

And for God's sake – how could he know how I liked my coffee?!!!

-

-

-

The wood smelled wonderful. I felt so comfortable sitting here alone and recalling all the events of the evening. Even the drunken singing was nice to listen to. I was good here, seeing as I got a nice view on the whole camp, a lantern and a cup pf coffee that Logan had brought me. He'd said he'd heard I could need one. How he knew that?

I had a lot to think about and it wasn't only about the story, although the memories from the evening was playing in my head like mad.

It had been already dark when we'd arrived. Finn hadn't spoken to me after the coffee thing. I hadn't spoken either. After he'd parked the car he'd jumped out of it screaming something about air. I hadn't quite caught it because I'd been pulled by Logan in different direction.

To say I had been surprise by the sight before my eyes when the blindfold had come off wasn't sufficient. I wouldn't had believed if I hadn't seen it myself. The whole camp looked like a big safari camp form nineteenth century. And I'd even got my own tent. And people here. That was surprising. I'd thought that it will be a bunch of spoiled rich kids, drinking all night and pulling some stupid stunts next day. Instead I'd got a weird game about talking without using "e" and other things like that. They hadn't talked to me much, except Stephanie, but she had been drunk already. Their silent hadn't stopped my from gathering many notes to my story.

It would be one hell of the story even if I had to included all Logan's condition.

Suddenly I heard some movements behind me. I turned around immediately.

"Easy, love. I am not a bear I won't devour you," I heard Finn's voice and he came out of the dark. He was dressed like the rest of them in light beige suit.

"Although I wouldn't mind at all," he added sizing me up and down and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted. Goodbye new and improved Finn – the bastard Finn was back!

At least he'd noticed my this time.

He plopped down next to me and handed my the bottle of whisky.

"No thank you," I told him. He only smirked and murmured "More for me."

I hadn't seen him the whole evening. I'd been even looking for him but hadn't spotted him anywhere. Only time I'd heard something related to him was a thing about a salt and Australians from Logan. Well at least I'd got to know where my husband came from.

I felt weird. From the first time since that night in Vegas we were alone. Of course my mind was paralyzed again and I didn't know what to do. And he was half-lying there facing me and looking at me with that annoying smirk and some mischievous sparks in eyes.

"What are you doing here," I finally blurted out, although that wasn't what I really wanted to hear from him. Better question would be what was he playing at all this times, but my mind's courage from few hours ago was lost somewhere between the trees.

"Well love, I think it's obvious," he smirked more, "I am participating in the LDB event. Something I've been doing from quite some time now. The real question is what are you doing here?"

"I am doing a story for a Yale Daily News," I replied despite myself.

"Oh yes, Logan has mentioned something about it," it sounded like he only realized my presence here today just now, "It's good to have new faces on the events, very refreshing."

I didn't know how to respond to that or how to respond to him at all. But my perplexed state was covered by the yell from the camp, "Finn! We're starting!!!"

"I would love to chat with you more, love, but they are calling," he started to get up, "I'll leave the bottle here for you just in case you would be thirsty," he winked at me, "or maybe you would like to join me. We are playing this fun game called "Dancing on the edge". We are dancing in pairs at the thin board hanging 3 meters in the air. The pair that last the longest win. What would you say, love?"

Was he mad. That's dangerous! I would never participate in the game like this!

"No!" I cried, "and you shouldn't either. It's dangerous and you are drunk!"

I was frozen as he smirked, leaned toward me and whispered to my ear with one hand stroking lightly the other side of my neck at the same time.

"Not as much as I was in Vegas, love."

And he was gone.

Whoa!!!

-

-

-

The next day had brought another surprises.

First Logan and a dress.

How on earth I should know that the event had a dress code.

But Logan had been prepared. The blue dress was beautiful.

What was bugging my was what Logan had said as I'd come out of the tent. He'd looked my up and down, smirked and said nodding knowingly: "Yeah, Finn was right."

What that supposed to mean?

But I hadn't been thinking about it for a long time seeing as I'd been trying to stick with my resolution to ignore anything involving Finn for the rest of the event. His presence was just too much for me to handle and I couldn't concentrate on my work.

Especially after his comment yesterday.

After I'd been dressed, we'd joined the crowed.

Then there had been the speech, the weird pool game and the shooting thing. But it still hadn't been the big stunt. I hadn't even had a clue what it could be.

Now however, I was pretty sure that I could guess what it would be.

There, in front of me, stood a huge scaffold.

At last seven stories scaffold.

And there were people on the top of it, holding umbrellas.

Madness.

"Hope you're thinking up superlatives," my thoughts were interrupted by Logan.

"What are they going to do?" I asked despite the obvious sight before my eyes.

"What do you think they're going to do?" of course Logan had the smirk on his face. I wondered if he ever hadn't got one.

"They're not going to jump?" there was some hope in my voice.

"Jump!"

My eyes got big, "That's like seven stories! They'll die!"

"We're all going to die one day," Well what a great life knowledge!

"But those four are today," I informed him dryly.

"Six," he corrected.

"I see four," I replied looking more carefully at the scaffold.

"I'm heading up."

I shook my head, "Of course you are." I wouldn't dream to think less of you!

"And one more guy was supposed to do it, but he's twisted his ankle during polo, so there's an extra space," he added.

Apparently the guy had some protection angle somewhere.

I glanced up more.

This is the whole new meaning of madness.

Why Logan was looking at my like that?

Oh, no, no, no!

"No!"

Logan smirked and tried to convinced my, "We're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died."

I was nearly dead by only thinking about jumping!

"I am not going to jump!"

"We're all set," the familiar accented voice rang from behind me.

I turned around and spotted Finn. He was in tux like Logan but he'd added old-fashion pilot's goggles to his appearance.

I hadn't seen him much this morning. It was like he was avoiding me.

"Finn is the genius behind all this," Logan informed me.

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch," Finn explained.

OK what?

I didn't think I'd heard him correct.

Potato?

"Potato?" I asked aloud.

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" Logan said in "isn't that obvious tone". Finn had just walked away and was talking to some guys now few meters from us.

No, it was not obvious!

How could they jump from seven stories scaffold?

Tested before using only potato.

Created by the guy that was half-drunk all the time.

There was no way I was going to do it!

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate," I told Logan.

"Since when?"

He had to be difficult.

"Since forever."

Apparently I hadn't convinced him.

"George Plimpton's best stuff came from participating. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins. Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in _Among The Thugs_. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you gotta go that far."

I tried to cut in but Logan was so caught up in his story that he didn't let me.

"Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties. He put you in those biker's heads."

Finally he stopped.

Thank God!!!

That guy was supposed to be a lazy rich kid, getting everything what he wants by his daddy's name and money – not some walking encyclopedia about great journalists!

"All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I…" I was cut off by Finn's voice "Jumpers to their places, please!" then he walked up to us and nodded at Logan.

"I'll wait for you up there Ace," Logan told me, winked at me and went to the leader.

I was left alone with Finn.

What was the nod and wink about?

"You're scared," Finn stated calmly getting closer to me.

"Well, yeah!" that was surely obvious.

I looked up at him. He was standing way too close and looking at me with something weird in his eyes. I was getting really uncomfortable by his look and his proximity.

Then he reached for me and pulled me to him, wrapping his hands around my waist.

Whoa, what was going on?!

"You know what is the greatest of life?" he said softly, "The unknown. Despite all attempts to find out what will happen, the future is a mystery to us, a puzzle that we have to solve.

"And jumping from that thing is right piece of the puzzle?"

I wasn't very much convinced about that and it could by easily notice because of the skeptical expression on my face but Finn wasn't baffled. He just smirked, but that wasn't his usual smirk, rather a pity smirk - something like he wanted to say, "Oh you silly girl".

"You are never sure what is right. That's the idea of living. We are trying to find the right pieces but sometimes we found the wrong one. That's the point of carpe diem, in omnia paratus – to live life in full way! To try as much as possible. You don't know what tomorrow would bring, Rory," he finished quietly still holding me.

I was silent listening to him. I wasn't looking at his face but somewhere near the top button of his shirt.

He was right. I didn't know what future would bring.

I could not plan everything, despite my best attempts. Everything that happened lately in my life could prove that.

I felt like that was really important moment in my life.

I rarely felt that way. Some unknown anticipation, but the good one.

I didn't know what was causing such feelings – maybe his words or maybe the tone of his voice and the warmth of his hands on my back.

Something inside me was screaming – his right!

And suddenly I wanted very much to jump!

It felt right to do it now.

I looked up to him and met his eyes.

"Alright"

He smiled. That was the first time I really saw his smile, not a smirk.

And more, I liked that smile.

"Good," he released my from his arms but grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the scaffold… "In Omnia Paratus, Love!"

-

-

-

_Review! _

_Next one – "the marriage talk"_

_And of course **thanks to**: gilmoreluver08, Shinyobjectslover, Hopes2High, BrCl Girl, xanth75, danielle503, just call me fred, mrmp, CurleyQ, fliccolo, purpleamon13, Lindsay, andrea kamille, just hidden, princetongirl, GilmorGirlsRocks, XxCrazy4CassidyCasablancasxX, meglzi716, Coffee91, strawberrigashes, KaRa, Moelli_


	5. 4th Stage Anger

_Declaimer: I own nothing…_

-

**4th Stage – Anger**

The worst state of mind – to have too many thoughts.

That's what I was currently having. Thankfully, thoughts concerning a story, not a certain guy, or rather two guys.

I'd just coma back from the LDB event two hours ago and after some fresh-up, I'd decided to start with the story immediately. That way I could write as much as I remembered and then just arrange the story as I like.

So I was sitting on my bed, surrendered by my 6 notebooks, with my iBook open and many loose notes that I'd just written because some memories had popped up into my head.

What was the worst – too many memories.

Imagines from last two days (many, many imagines!) were just like little kids in my head - jumping up and down and screaming: "Pick me! Pick me! I'm more important! Write me first!"

But the work was good. It brushed all other thoughts aside.

I'd got a little come back to reality from my journalistic world because of my mom. She'd called ten minutes ago wanting to bitch about my grandparents. Usually I was the one defending them but in that case I'd had to agree with my mom. I would be also furious if they do something like that to my boyfriend.

Not good thing thinking about the boyfriend.

Ugh!

I'd tried to call Dean after I'd come back but I'd just got the voice mail.

Again!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Knowing that Paris was out I had to get up and get it.

Weird, there wasn't anyone outside.

Then I looked down on my doormat and spotted a gorilla mask, a bottle of champagne and some of my things, including my digital camera.

I picked them up and smiled. Nice of LDB guys to remember about me.

I eyed the bottle. Not that I knew much about drinks but that one looked expensive. I put it down on the coffee table along with the gorilla mask. Funny thing, I hadn't found out why they'd chosen gorilla.

I checked my camera. There were photos on it. I started to go through them. The first one was the picture of piece of paper with "In Omnia Paratus" scribbled on it. Then there were pictures from the event, starting with the one of Logan and me after, during and before the jump.

I remembered my feelings during the jump. Mostly the overwhelm sense of freedom and confidence that I could do everything!

I was glad that I'd jumped.

The next picture was of Finn and me. It'd been just before the jump. We'd been standing close, Finn's arms around my waist. That had been when he'd convinced me to jump.

He'd been right in everything he'd said.

Then there were pictures from other events. Mostly the pictures of me.

Why they'd done pictures of me. And who'd done them?

When I reached the last one my jaw literally hit the floor. Finn and me in the forest, when he'd whispered those words about Vegas.

I had to admit, the picture was good. We looked quite comfortable with each other. Like a couple shearing their private secretes.

Well yeah, what he'd said had been secret. I hope still was.

Who had done those pictures. Why?

Great! I was back to my confusing state!

I really needed to focus on the story but now the pictures had driven away all my concentration.

Who?

Logan had taken my camera. But there were pictures of him too, so that meant there had had to be at least one more person.

Why?

I had no idea.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

Too many question, too many question!

I looked at the last photo once more. I smiled dryly. At least I was sure now that he remembered me!

Why he had been behaving like that, I had no clue.

Earlier, when I'd said yes to the jump, he'd followed me to the platform and set some protect cord around my waist, whispering "carpe diem, Love".

Then nothing. I hadn't seen him after that. Like he'd disappeared somewhere. He hadn't even come back to Yale with us. Again I'd been blindfolded and Logan had been the driver. At my question, he'd told me that Finn had been in charge of "closing" the event.

Weird thing. I would never imagine Finn as a master of organization.

But what could I say, I'd never imagined myself getting married in Vegas either.

-

-

Next day was better. I'd woken up in better mood, mostly because of the work I'd somehow managed to do yesterday. I'd written 5 drafts of the story, one close to perfection.

Any disturbing thought hadn't been popping up in my mind this morning.

Now I was done with my first class of the day and I was heading towards the coffee kiosk for my favorite drink. I was ten meters from it when my cell rang. I checked the ID.

Dean.

I smiled, I missed him and wanted to tell him so much about the trip and the story. Of course excluding Finn from it.

"Hey Rory," he greeted me in rush and didn't even wait for my respond, "Look, I know that you wanted to meet today but I can't. Lindsay has broken some pipes in our apartment and I have to fix it. It will take a while so it'll better to cancel our plans. I don't know when I'll have a free evening but I'll call you soon. I have to go now. Bye!"

He cut me off. Just like that. He hadn't even waited for some reaction.

I started to become angry. After hadn't seen and talked to each other for nearly two weeks now, he'd talked to me for 30 seconds, announced that he had to cancel because of his ex and hung up.

Not a word about missing me or something!

Nothing!

I snorted with irritation as I reached the kiosk. The long line did no good to my state either. The good mood from the morning was long gone.

Everything because of the call from my boyfriend!

Usually that kind of call, meaning from the person you cared about, should set you in the good mood.

Not this time!

Mostly because my boyfriend had been more concern about his ex's pipes than me! Not even a little question about me or if I came safe from the trip!

ARGH!!!

"Finn is a master!"

Finn? The red attention light fleshed in my mind.

"Yeah man, jumping from that platform only with umbrellas! Beautiful!"

In the line in front of me stood two guys I remembered from the LDB event. They didn't spot me or recognize me.

"Better even than in Colorado. Shame, he didn't think about jumping into the water, like they did once before. That would be something!"

"He considered it but that would be too much dangerous because of that height. The first stunt like this was from a low bridge."

They were talking about the event. Apparently Logan had been right about Finn arranging everything.

I listened to more carefully. My journalistic instinct was alert. Or maybe I was alert because they were talking about Finn.

"Masterwork! How can Finn and Huntz always do the best work? By the way, did you see that blonde chick Finn has picked up yesterday when we got back. Man, that was a pair of fine legs!"

Great, here we were again! The Finn we all knew and loved was back! Please someone shot me. And I'd thought that he was different.

"Really? I thought that he was interested in that reporter girl. He told us to stay away from her."

Whoe?! What!!!

"Yeah, I thought so too, but maybe she was too smart for his liking. You know that Finn doesn't go after too smart girls. Less complication and trouble…."

The conversation faded away as they walked away from the kiosk.

I was standing there frozen, processing what they'd said.

Dear husband had told guys on the event to leave me alone.

Then he had been nice to me, even more then nice!

After that screwed some other girl!

Bastard!

"You want something?"

Yes, his head on silver plate.

I blinked and looked at the man in front of me. I shook my head and come back into the reality.

"No!" I cried a little too loud because the coffee guy winced, and flew away from there.

I was on a mission!

-

-

-

They always said that people could do terrible things in affection.

I was really hoping that I would do something like that in this particular moment!

Anger just blinded me!

First Dean and his talk about Lindsey's pipes, now this!

I needed to do something!

Something really drastic!

Quickly!

I didn't even realized my paths until I was standing before a certain blue doors. I knocked and without waiting for permission, flew into the room.

Ups!

I broke away some huge make out session.

Not important!

He looked at me with shock as he tried to get up from the couch and the girl underneath him. He wasn't very careful judging by the moan of paint the girl made as he pressed his elbow to much into her stomach.

"Ace?" he managed to asked.

"No the British Queen! Yes Ace, or better Rory, because that is my name, or rather Lorelai but that not the point!" did I mention that I had a tendency to rant when angry, "the point is that you can't remember me even after spending two day in my companion! But why I am surprised?! It's no wonder seeing with who you are friends with!"

Logan had finally got up and was standing in front of my with an uncertain look on his face. The girl on the couch was looking terrified by me. No wonder. I could imagine what I looked like. The final state of madness in the whole glory.

"Ace calm down!" Logan tried to understand what was going on. I crossed my arms on my chest and waited for some elaboration. It would be interesting to see how much time needed the great Huntzberger to get back into thinking with his mind, not with the residence of his pants.

"Of course I remember you," he tried to be charming by putting a wide smile on his face.

Wrong way mister! You are not going to get any bonus point from a girl when you just laid on top of the other one.

"I'm just surprised to see you."

"OK Huntzberger cut the crap! Where is he?"

I only managed to confused him more, "Who?"

"Finn! For Christ's sake! Where is he? Where dose he live? Where is he screwing some girl? Where is he eating? Pick what do you want! Just tell me where can I find him at this moment!"

Logan was probably too much shocked to see me like this and terrified by me because he only managed, "Third doors on the right."

"Thank you. Carry on," I said to them and backed out of the room, "Sorry to interrupt!"

I was on the corridor again.

Funny thing that in spit of my angry, my mind was capable to think properly.

After I'd heard what had those two guys had, I'd wanted to have some "talk" with Finn. At once my mind had led my towards Logan's room. I hadn't known where Finn lived but I'd known where Logan's dorm was.

Simple.

So here I was. In front of the dear husband's door. I took depth breath and stepped inside without knocking.

The sighed before my eyes didn't work like balsam on my anger.

Oh no.

Just the other way.

Again, all I could see was red.

"Well, well, well! What we have here?" I asked with mock innocent in my voice, putting my hands on my hips and tapping my foot.

That guy at the coffee kiosk was right – those were long legs. She managed to circle them around Finn's middle and have more than half of them hanging from the couch as she set on his lap.

They hadn't heard me when I'd entered because they'd been rather busy, but my voice had managed to break them away from each other. They both turned and looked at me. The blonde with irritation and Finn…

I didn't know what that expression on Finn's face meant.

"I terribly sorry to interrupt you," I could imagine that I looked like a demon of anger and madness right now, with those red sparks shooting from my eyes, "But you have to excuse us for a moment," I turned to blonde with fake sweetness, "my husband and I really need to discuss some of our marriage problems!"

If I wasn't so pissed off I would rather enjoy the expression on the blonde face. She jumped up from Finn's lap and looked at him with shock.

"Husband…?"

I didn't let Finn to respond to her.

"Yes, that right! Sorry if you are surprised but you need to know that he had a problem with his too big ego and…"

Finn interrupted me. He got up from the couch and grabbed my arm, "Rory…"

No! It was my turn now!

"Oh no, no mister," I pointed an accusing finger on him, "Listen to my carefully. I don't know what are you doing but I have enough! Stop that game you are playing! You are going to fix it! The whole mess you did."

"I thought that it takes two to…" he cut in quietly. I wasn't supposed to hear it but I did and cut him off.

"Yes it takes two, but I don't care anymore. I wanted us to fix it together, to help each other but you are a jackass who didn't even remember me! Then you acted so nice and all. But that was only a play. You are a bastard who lie to everybody. So I don't care anymore! You are going to fix it and then I don't want to hear from you or to see you ever again!"

I knew I was yelling but couldn't stop myself. All those emotion that was inside my from so long were getting out at that moment.

"And you," I turned to the blonde, "Listen to a little advice – he is not worth it. He won't remember you tomorrow, he's probably forgotten your name already! And all the things he is saying are bullshits. That tattoo you must have seen is not from any Kirgyzstan princess. Or if it is – the princess in currently standing in front of you! And Kirgzystan is not a monarchy!"

The last one was towards Finn. Again if I paid more attention to him, not only screamed at him, I would spotted hard and hurt look in his eyes. But I didn't.

I spun around and my eyes met the shock expression of Logan. He was standing by the door with disbelief on his face. I didn't care that he'd heard. Currently my mind was glad that I'd finally snapped at Finn and got everything out form inside me.

"A little late for the warning," I said to Logan, smirking in the familiar way as he always did, "An if you had any problem with my name ever again, asked Finn. He has it tattoo on his arm."

"Remember Morthson, fix it!" I added with my hand on the door's knob, "Or you would really regret that you came to Vegas at that time."

-

-

-

I was lying on my bed. Thankfully I wasn't looking at my ceiling because my eyes and the whole head was covered by my pillow. The ceiling memories weren't the best in that moment. Any memories weren't good at the moment.

So I was thinking about the proverbs and idioms.

It was weird how right they were.

For example: It's easy to be wise after the event.

The simplest way to describe my current state.

What the hell had I done?!

I thought that I hadn't been mentally right an hour before.

How on earth I could do something like that?!

By the way I'd snapped at him, I'd accused him of everything. I'd brought out all of my anger at him. And not only the angers towards him but also the anger towards my grandparents and Dean.

He wasn't the only one to blame. The whole marriage had been probably my idea in the same part as his.

What was the worst, I yelled at him especially because of Dean. I had been more mad at Dean and his canceling on us again, than at Finn.

It wasn't my business what Finn was doing and with whom. The only thing that was connecting us was a stupid mistake that could be fix easily. But I'd done the national tragedy out of it.

Ironic – I'd been worrying myself about Finn keeping his mouth shut. He didn't need to – I'd done all the talking by myself. Judging by Logan's shock face he hadn't known a thing about the whole marriage. Well now he knew!

And I'd hurt Finn. He hadn't say anything but it'd been clear by watching his eyes. I had no right to judge him that way. I didn't know him but accused him of being a bastard in front of his friends.

I was felling bad. Really, really bad.

I'd had enough problems already and I'd just got myself another one, by my own wish mind you. I'd had an easy to deal with problem – "hey Finn remember me? I'm your drunk wife, can we get a divorce".

But no, I had to make a disaster from it! And hurt other people!

I just heard a knock on the main door. My bedroom's door were ajar because Paris was having her relaxation time and according to Terrence she needed to fill the whole dorm, including my bedroom, with positive fluids. In that case, positive fluids were smell of rose candles and Indian ginger incense, and some relaxation music called "Depths of the ocean".

There was some murmur from Paris as I heard her got up and opened the door.

"Morhtson?" she sounded surprised, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I set up straight quickly. She had to mean other Morthson.

"Hello to you too, Geller. I'm fine, thanks for asking," came the respond in too familiar accent voice.

What he is doing here?!

"What are you doing here," Paris repeated her earlier and my mental question.

"Are we going to stand here or you let me in?" Finn sounded a little irritated.

"What do you want?"

Paris thankfully, was Paris and she didn't let him so easily. I was frozen on my bed. Paris had asked a good question? What did he want here. Maybe he came here to bitched at me about my outburst.

"Is Rory here?" I heard his question. So it was sure he came to me. For what?!

"What do you want from Gilmore?"

"Are you here guardian?" he mocked but I could here that the his irritation was getting up.

But Paris was unaffected, "She's not here."

Funny – why did she lie to him? Maybe she'd sensed that I didn't want to see him. The roommates-bonding?

"Really? So why there is a light in her room?"

"She left it that way?"

How did he know which room was mine?

"Let me check," apparently Paris didn't convinced him as I heard the quick footsteps in the living room. I panicked and lay down on my bed quickly covering my head with the pillow again. Weird choice but I didn't have much time to think.

"Morthson, you can't…" I didn't hear the rest of the words because my bedroom door were closed, cutting Paris's voice for good. Then I heard my lock. He locked us inside the room.

Oh God, what I got myself into?

He was silent and I didn't dare to move.

After few minutes I heard a sigh and then he spoke, "Are you going to say something?"

My mind was blank again. An hour ago I was screaming my lungs of at him and now I didn't know what to say. So I chose to stay in my previous position and didn't make any sight that I live.

He didn't buy it.

"I know that you aren't sleeping. It's not possible to sleep with air source cut by the pillow all the time and hands clutched so tightly around said pillow."

Damn he is too observant!

"Suffocate yourself with a pillow is not the best option to deal with your problems, either," he added.

His voice was soft and he didn't sound mad. I heard movement and then the side of my bed cracked a little under his weight.

"Rory!"

I sighed. There was no point in continuing that show. I put the pillow aside and looked at him. He was sitting at the end of my bed, eyeing elves at my pajama pants.

When I'd got to my room after my rant at him and the whole regretting thing had started in my mind, I'd decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day. That's why I was in my "bad mood pajamas" as my mom always put it.

"I'm sorry" I finally blurted out.

He looked at me and asked with a little smile, "For?"

"C'mon. Don't make it harder. I know I'm a moron. I'm really sorry."

He was just sitting there smiling and playing with my feet.

What was exactly going on right now?

He was looking closely at my feet, "You have really small feet," he commented.

And…?

"What's wrong with that?" he was confusing me and even scaring me a little.

He locked his eyes again with mine and smiled, "Nothing," he replied picking one foot, placing it on his lap and started to massage it, "I just like when woman has small feet," he explained.

"Oh," that was the only thing I could say.

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to comment it?"

"Huh?"

There were sparks of humor in his eyes and I could bet that he was fighting the smirk to creep into his face.

"That's the part where you snapped at me about liking a lot more in woman than small feet."

Smart ass.

"I snapped at you enough today," I replied quietly while looking down.

That was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here, all nice and all, after what I said to him.

I couldn't faced him. I wanted to run away as always but couldn't because he was still sitting there and keeping my foot in his lap.

"Rory?"

I didn't respond and didn't looked at him. That was safer. I felt guilty enough and it was getting worse by looking at him when he was just sitting there and massaging my foot. Which was great, by the way.

"Rory, look at me."

When I didn't, he moved closer to me, getting more of my legs onto his lap and putting one finger under my chin to raised my head. I was force to look into those green eyes.

"You shouldn't be sorry about your little show earlier. I admit, you were a little harsh but you were mad at me because of my behavior last few weeks. And I hope you got a little carried away with your word," he smiled. God he had so nice smile, "I hope you aren't thinking about my that way all the time, are you?" he asked and I could see the twinkle of humor in his eyes. I couldn't help myself and smiled at him.

"Mostly" I responded teasingly.

"Better mostly than always," he smirked and winked at me playfully, "we are making some progress."

He moved me a little so now we were sitting closely facing each other, he with his legs Indian style and my legs on top of his. I should really protest, because that position was to much familiar to the one he'd been in with that blonde earlier but I was too much comfortable that way. If every woman react like that to him, no wonder he is so popular among the females.

"I am not mad at you. Everyone has a right to yell a little from time to time. So beside the fact that I didn't recognized you and made Kirgzystan princess of you, are you mad of something more?" he asked taking my hands and locking our fingers together. He had so big and warm hands that I would melt under his touch right away if I didn't focus hard on his words, "And about the princes thing. Ever since that night in Vegas I've been telling the story to my female companions and each of them believed me. But I have to say I didn't think much about truthfulness of my story."

I snorted, "That proves that you have a really bad taste in girls. Especially while being drunk."

The things had changed in one moment. I was no longer frozen by him or terrified of his reaction about my outburst. I was just old Rory who could say anything and be comfortable with it. I also had the felling that he was comfortable in that situation too.

"See love, that's the thing," he ignored my "Don't call me by pet names" and continued, "Those girls I usually pick sober and then get drunk with them. The last one I'd picked up drunk was you and I cannot say I did bad," he raised his eyebrows suggestively, and I hit his arm playfully, "But we are talking about you being piss off at me, not my taste in girls. So any other problems beside one forgetful husband? Maybe another one somewhere, but this time is you that didn't recognized him?"

I glared at him and opened my mouth to comment that lame joke but he was quicker.

"Oh bad, bad joke. I'm sorry love. That are side effects of shock I had today because one pretty lady yelled at me."

He was still talking about it. I must have had hurt face because Finn was alert within a seconds. He put his hands on each side of my face to have a better sight of my face.

"Okay love, I told you already that I am not mad at you." He started to stroke my checks with his thumbs, "So what's the matter?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes and asked quietly, "You really didn't recognized me?"

That fact was really bugging me and I desperately wanted to know the answer. Not knowing exactly why.

He nodded, "At first."

"Meaning…"

I looked at him. His face was really handsome, with dark complexion and those intense green eyes. He was smiling softly. He released my head and locked him hands with mine again, not breaking the eye contact.

"At the coffee kiosk with Marty I couldn't place you. It was bugging me the whole day but I only managed to find the answer in the evening."

I wasn't able to bit my tongue on time and asked, "Before or after you've slept with Tina?"

He looked at my confused, "Tina?"

"The girl you were looking for the next day," I explained.

"Oh!" he said and carried on with some hesitation, "After," he admitted and paused again, "How did you know her name?"

I could say he wasn't very comfortable talking about other girls with me. I wondered why.

"I overheard her conversation with a friend at cafeteria. I guessed by what she'd said. And found out about the princess."

He looked down to cover a slight smirk but I caught it anyhow, "Not funny!" I said poking my finger into his chest. The Vegas night came back to my mind and the imagine of me poking him into the bare chest.

Okay Gilmore focus!

He was watching me with some interest like he was reading my mind.

God I hope not!

"So we have everything out – that's all the reasons why you were so mad at me?"

"Not exactly. Why didn't you talk to my normally after you'd recognized me?"

"Well… what can I say… just I wasn't sure how to approached you. Let just say that I wasn't exactly myself at our first two meetings."

"Some here," I murmured but Finn didn't comment.

"At the LDB event… I didn't want to distract you from your work?" he finished with a smirk but I could tell that he was hiding something.

I raised my brows at him, "Like hell you didn't, especially with the Vegas comment."

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself," he grinned, "So anything more?'

I looked down at our still clasped together hands. Maybe I should tell him about Dean. I wasn't sure about it. My hesitation was broken by Paris's yell.

"Gilmore I'm going out! You are alive there?"

Finn chuckled, "Nice of her to be concern after nearly an hour," then he yelled back to Paris, "Yes Geller, she's good. I just cut her head off with the blunt razor but she wasn't suffering much!"

I couldn't helped and giggled but Paris wasn't amused, "Funny Morthson! Gilmore if you don't make any sound beside the moan of pain in ten seconds I going in and you had to repair the lock yourself!"

"And what about the moan of pleasure. They are hard to tell apart many times?" Finn wanted to know.

Despite the pleasure I was having because of them yelling at each other through the closed door, I decided to end it. I didn't want Paris to bash here and see us together in bed, although we weren't doing anything embarrassing or something.

"I'm fine Paris, you can go!"

"Good! Bye Morthson!" and we heard the slam of the main door.

Finn was laughing hard with his head bent down, "What would she say if she come here and spot us like that?' he finally managed to ask.

"To get her a five minutes warning because she need to change the batteries."

"Huh?" he looked funny with the confusion and I laughed at him.

"Long story, and like always in Paris case, needs a lot of explanation so I spare you now. By the way how do you know Paris?"

"I have some lectures with her," he told me but seeing the question on my face, he added more, "I'm pre-med also. I chose chemistry first but changed it during my second year."

He was pre-med? How on earth?

The shock on my face must've been clearly visible because he smirked as he started to get up from the bed.

"Yes, love I know, shocking. And that's why I have to leave you now although I would rather stay with you all day. I had a class. The same that Paris by the way."

I got up too and followed him o the living room. I was really sorry that he had to leave, we had a good time together just talking.

"How long do you know Paris?" he asked as we reached the door.

"We want to high school together. Chilton" I added and he smirked. Somehow the smirk wasn't so much annoying anymore.

"Oh Chilton! It looks like we have a lot common friends that have attended that school."

I bit my lips. Louise and Madeline came into my mind.

Finn was probably reading my mind, "Don't worry love. I didn't tell Louise and Madeline anything. Nor Logan," he leaned towards me again and whispered in my ear, "And I love the pajamas. Hope to see you more in them," he winked at me, "And don't worry about anything, I'll deal with everything," he added and then brushed his lips over mine lightly.

"I'll see you soon, Rory."

And he was gone.

There was only one thought on my mind then – it was good to have a husband that could put you in good mood.

-

-

-

_**AN**: The talking about their marriage is not done yet. _

_Hope you like this one._

_Review – pretty please;)_

Edith 

Very special thanks to: **Hopes2High, princetongirl, LazyBoyGilmore, Shinyobjectslover, xanth75, Moelli, just hidden, Coffee91, just call me fred, Escaped-Star, fliccolo, Chelle5, mrmp, CurleyQ, gilmoreluver08, Alidyoxenfree, andrea kamille, megliz716, Molinhas, BrCl Girl, Macyn Blue, XxCrazy4CassidyCasablancasxX**

And to:

_**finnlover** – thanks for so kind reviews and noticing my mistakes_

_**Irish-Chick13** – I glad that you decided to stick with the story, hope you won't be disappointed, the events will go a little quicker now…_

_And thanks to everyone who's read;) _

_Review!!! _


	6. 5th Stage Sadness

Declaimer: I own nothing. The quotes you recognize are from episode 5.08. "The Party's Over"

-

**5th Stage – Sadness **

I'd never thought that tiaras were so heavy!

Seriously, that thing on my head weighted a tone! Plus I had couple of hundred pounds in each ear and around my neck!

"Okay, but that's for a good cause?" I repeated under my breath as I sat in my grandmother's bedroom.

I was at my grandparent's place in Hartford for a party. A party for their friends from Yale. I'd never liked those kind of parties but since grandma and grandpa had invited me together, I'd decided to be here today. It hadn't been frequently lately they'd done something together, so it was a good sign for me. Maybe it had been the first step to their reunion…

Of course, mom was sure that they had something up their sleeves, but I didn't care. As long as they had created it together, I was glad.

Oh, so naïve of me… as it turned out later.

Two hours wouldn't do me much damage… I hoped. Then Dean would pick me up at 8.30 and we would have a nice evening together.

Very good plan!

Generally, life had been good last few weeks.

I had a little hope about my grandparents situation. At least they were talking to each other. Other way they wouldn't have thrown a party together, right?

Dean and I were good. We'd spend more time together lately, like today's evening for example.

Plus I'd finally got things straight with Finn.

That last thing had been a real relief. After my little show at Finn's dorm and the talk we'd had at mines, the situation had been better. Finn had told me that he would get all needed things done. That had been a couple of weeks ago. We'd run into each others few times since then and that'd been nice meetings. We'd had some small talks about random things during coffee near coffee kiosk and then gone our own ways. Nothing big.

But there was something in the back of my mind. A little warning light.

Why, you asked.

Because I'd never been the person that warmed so easily to others. I always needed lots of time to open myself to someone. With Finn it was totally different. I felt that I could talk with him about everything and he would not judge me, make fun of me or anything. I was just comfortable around him. Even the proximity wasn't a problem. I didn't like people to touch me much but with Finn it was natural. The touches of hands and even light kisses.

That scared me but I hoped that I was only freaking out without really good cause. It couldn't be anything serious. Beside it was always nice to get a new friend. I also had a feeling that having Finn around would be interesting. Fun for sure.

I hoped that everything would go right from now on. First time since few long months.

I looked into the mirror and adjusted the tiara again. It felt weird on my head, I never wore such things.

My grandmother came into the room again. Earlier, as soon as I'd set foot into the house, she'd dragged me upstairs and ordered her hairdresser to create the new me – the one that was looking at me from the mirror right now. Not very much alike the usual me.

"Oh you look like a princess" grandma was very glad with her little creation. Me – not so very much. But I'd agreed to participate in that show, so I would continue it.

I hoped those two hours would pass quickly.

"Grandma, are you sure you want me wearing all this stuff? They must be very expensive, and if something should happen…"

She didn't let me finished as she shook her head and said, "Nothing's going to happen, and yes - you look exactly the way I want my granddaughter to look to all our guests. Shall we?"

This words should alert me, but I didn't pay them too much attention as I got up from the chair and faced my grandmother.

Let's the torture begin!

Of course I wouldn't dare to say that aloud in her presence. Instead I nodded and patiently followed grandma outside the room.

-

-

It was amassing how my instincts had been failing me lately. Take today for example. Half hour ago I'd thought that things had been going better in my life and that the party would have passed quickly.

Fat chance!

Would anyone like to know why?

I would tell you!

Reason number one for example – I was standing in the middle of my grandparents' living-room, surrounded by five guys.

It may look not so bad, seeing as all of those guys were good-looking, intelligent and wealthy.

That's not the really point here.

What was a matter here was that it was an auction, or rather the showing off. I wasn't only sure if I was the one being shown off or rather all those guys were.

This time my grandparents had overdone themselves. Clearly the main reason for this party was to find Rory Gilmore a suitable candidate for a future husband. Despite the known fact that she had a boyfriend or the unknown (Thank God!) fact that she had a husband.

Of course grandma and grandpa had played a little innocent act: "Oh Rory we didn't notice that there are only boys here. Next time we will pay more attention to the guests list."

Guests list my ass!

Their intentions were very clear to me. All those Andrews, Kips and Donnans were here for me. I was supposed to see all the possibilities of perfects matches that were waiting for me in the fabulous world of New England's society.

I was normally a patient person but I had enough!

I excused the boys I was talking to, or rather listing to their dull conversation about the cars and engines, and made my way to grandpa's study. I didn't think they had even noticed my escape because they'd been so engrossed in an argument which car was better. I quickly shoot the door to the study behind me, sat at my grandfather's chair and dialed mom's cell number. I really needed to talk with someone friendly now.

"I told you," those words greeted me.

"You told me what?" I didn't catch my mom's intention.

"Whatever has happened at that party you got rooked into tonight. I told you."

I had the feeling that mom was enjoying my miserable situation.

I sighed, "Do you want to hear or do you just want to gloat?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a multi-tasker."

I was desperate to complain about this, so I decided to ignore my mother digs and started to recall the evening. Mom listened to carefully, "So I get here, and grandma immediately whisks me upstairs where her hairdresser and makeup artist are waiting to make a new me."

"Because the old you was so last season," mom chipped in sardonically.

"Then I come downstairs to find that the guests are all Yale friends of grandma and grandpa's and their sons."

"What?"

"No girls! All boys, and me!"

"You're kidding!"

At least the reaction I wished for.

I sighed again, "Nope. I feel like I'm being auctioned off."

"They suck, my parents suck. They know you're with Dean, because you told them."

My mom's reaction got me into a little better mood. At least I had one person somewhere there for me and she didn't think I needed a society husband, thank God!

Besides, I already had one and that wasn't a very good thing.

Suddenly I heard my mom asked, "Do you have a pencil?"

"Why?"

How could a pencil help me in that particular situation. I couldn't stab all of the guys with a pencil. That wouldn't do me any good and wouldn't probably get grandparents of my back either. Not to mention the guys' parents reaction.

"Because there are twelve ways out of that house that they don't know about. Write this down. First, the basement. It's a little dusty, but almost foolproof. If you can't get there, grab a screwdriver and jimmy the back of my mother's closet. There's a false back."

Apparently, the pencil would help with the escape from facing all of those guys outside the study. But it wouldn't help dealing with the grandparents. It would cost a lot of explanation to do, about why I'd disappeared so suddenly.

"Mom…"

She didn't let me cut in.

"And if they haven't trimmed the trees yet, the second guest bathroom window opens out onto the massive elm and you can shimmy right down."

The temptation to do just so was great, but again my good side (or the stupid one, I was thinking sometimes) took charge.

"I don't need to sneak out, it's fine. Dean is picking me up at eight thirty, I can manage till then."

"They played you, kid."

That was obvious, "Yeah, I know."

"I hate that they did that."

The peace-wanting-Rory came onto the surface again, "Well, it's done. Okay, I should go. In this crowd they will definitely notice me missing." I added sarcastically, "I'll see you later."

I put the phone down and sighed. It was going to be long night.

"Argh!" I yelled as I hit my head against my grandpa's desk.

"It would be a better thing if you sneak out than hurt your head by hitting it against that desk, love. Less possibility of future brain damage."

I literally jumped up from the chair as I heard that voice. I turned around quickly and spotted Finn leaning against one of my grandfather's bookcases, with a glass of champagne in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him astonished. I couldn't imagine what was he doing here. He somehow didn't pass as a perfect society husband to me. Nor should he pass as one to my grandmother.

Looking closely at his face I could presume that his answer would not please me very much. The smirk was telling to much!

"Well love, I am keeping a close eye at my business," he replied as he came closer, put the glass aside and sat on the desk in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And the business is…"

"My marriage of course," he explained with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I wasn't very please to hear that my wife is already looking for another husband. She haven't even waited for the divorce. It hurt, love. It really hurt!" he put a hand at his heart in dramatic gesture.

I knew that he was kidding but couldn't help and glared at him.

"Easy for you to mock! That's all my grandparents doing!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air with frustration but quickly composing myself, "By the way, don't talk about our marriage," I hissed quietly, "Someone could hear and that won't be good," I added in whisper.

Walls had ears in Gilmore's household.

He was clearly amused because of the whole situation, which irritated me more.

"Why love? Are you ashamed of your husband?" he asked teasingly.

If a glare could kill, Finn would be dead by now. Few times probably.

"You won't be so cheerful if my grandparents know about all this."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can imagine. Your grandfather always scares the shit out of me. I think it's because he is so bloody tall. The domination thing, you know."

I stared at him blankly, "You know my grandparents?"

Again the 'oh-you-silly-girl' look, "Why do you think I am here?" he asked me with amusement in eyes.

Well right, that's logical. I could presume that my grandparents hadn't put 'Looking for wealthy bachelors' sigh on every tree in New England to gather that bunch here today.

"Although I don't think your grandparents really want me here," he continued after a moment of reflection, "They've never liked me much. I was always the bad one in Morthson family. But I guess they've invited every single son of their friends here today, so here I am. By the way – you have quite a collection in there," he pointed his head in the direction of the living-room, "I think Stephanie had about a half of yours," he added with a smirk.

"Thanks for the info! Really helping!" I groaned and wanted to hit my head against the desk once again but Finn stopped me in time.

"Now love, what have I said about the brain damage?" he asked but I shoot him a 'I really don't care' look. He chuckled and pulled my up by my arms and directed me to sit next to him on my grandfather's desk. Grandpa would kill us, if he saw us.

"Look at it from that side," he nudged my side a little "your grandparents would be very glad hearing that you've married a society guy," another glare from me. He chuckled again, "But when you would tell them the circumstances of the actual weeding and my name, I would bet that they won't be very please," he said playing with my fingers. Apparently he had a thing for fingers, he always played with my hands, even when we'd met accidentally by the coffee kiosk, "You would get a brilliant revenge," he added with a hint of laugh.

"Yes, and the guilty of causing my grandparents hearts attacks," I commented dryly.

He smirked, "A side effect," he commented calmly lacing our hands together.

I couldn't help and laughed. He was too good in this. Somehow, he always knew what to say to me.

"That's what I was waiting to see all night," he said putting his other hand on my check and stroking it gently.

"What?"

"Your smile, love." He replied and I blushed, "You have the most beautiful smile on the earth."

I shivered a little under his intense gaze and broke the eye contact. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if he really meant it or if it was only his usual way with girls.

I looked at our joined hands, lying on his lap. He was brushing his thumb little over my knuckles.

I didn't reply anything so he probably sensed my discomfort and lightened the mood immediately.

"If it helps love," he dropped his hand from my check, "I can tell that your grandma wasn't very pleased when she saw me at the doorstep. She was probably hoping that I won't show up, what's I usually do at those kind of parties. But I couldn't miss it. I haven't got many opportunities to see my wife being auction off," I thought that my eyes were hurt from so much glaring. He didn't noticed or decided to ignore it, "Plus, she wasn't very fond of my tie. What do you think about it, love?" He asked me, looking at his tie.

I smiled. I didn't know him much but it was so like Finn to always find a way to humor everyone and he always had to single himself out of the crowd. Even in the sea of black suits. This time by wearing the neon green tie.

"It's nice."

He smiled, "Good that at least one of the Gilmores like something about the black sheep of Morthsons. Somehow my charm personality cannot warms a way into your grandmother's heart."

It was more than tie I liked in him but I couldn't tell him that. Instead I replied, "I think that there is one more person in Gilmores that would like it. My mom always like bright color."

"Right, apparently the black sheep like to stick together," he commented.

I raised my brows, "Don't tell my you know my mother also?" That would be to much for me to handle. Plus mom would have told me that she knew him. She had seen the name on the marriage certificate.

"No, I don't know her personally, but I've heard a lot about her. Your mom was a role model for some time to my eldest sister, when Cecile had her rebellion time," he explained.

I nodded and looked down. It felt weird. He knew a lot more about me than I knew about him. I didn't even know that he had a sister.

"Your mom was the one recommending you to sneak out?" I heard him asked. I looked up and met his eyes. It's struck me again how intense green they were.

"Yeah, she knows twelve ways to leave the house unnoticed," I explained.

"And you decided not to followed her advices because Dean is picking you up?" he pried.

He must have heard the whole conversation. Maybe he'd been in the study in the first place and I hadn't seen him as I'd stepped into it.

I nodded. I could sense that it was time for some confessions on my part.

"And Dean is…" he prompted with one eyebrow raised.

"My boyfriend," I informed him.

I didn't know why I feel so nervous telling him this. It wasn't as I was doing something bad by having a boyfriend. Our marriage had been a drunken mistake and there was only a possible beginning of friendship between me and Finn now. Besides, he'd had a lots of girls since Vegas.

"So I'm not the only sinner in the relationship," he mocked but I could catch a glimpse of something weird in his eyes.

Was it sadness?

I didn't say anything to that and we were just sitting there. I didn't know what to say and he was also silent, looking down at our still joined hands.

After few minutes he picked up his head, "You should go back to the party. Your absence could be clearly visible today and I am already on you grandmother's back list, especially because of the tie and don't want to fell at the very bottom of it, because of keeping you away from all of this nice young men there," he said teasingly and stood up, pulling me along with him.

I let him lead me towards the door. He opened them, looked around quickly and pushed me into the corridor, "Go first love."

I didn't even catch the moment he disappeared.

-

-

There was only one good thing about my grandparents parties – excellent food. That's what I'd decided to busy myself with since I'd left the study. Plus, food always set me in good mood and that's what I needed right now.

Everything because of Finn. I felt quirky. Like I was regretting something, or rather not something but the thing that I had a boyfriend.

But that was insane!

I wasn't regretting that I was with Dean.

I loved Dean.

I knew that I'd had doubts lately, but it was because of our difficult situation with our schedules and everything.

But why I had to convince myself about this?

That was a good question.

I cannot doubt my feelings toward my boyfriend only because some other guy had had a strange look in his eyes when I'd told him about my boyfriend.

But it wasn't some other guy.

It was Finn.

The question was who was he to me?

I had a feeling that he started to became a lot more then just a friend from collage.

But how much more?

My thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"Rory?" I looked up and saw another of my grandmother's candidate for my future husband.

"Mm-hm?" that's what I only managed to get out from me because I was half way swallowing a piece of food.

"I'm Jordan," he introduced himself, "Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other."

"Oh, gee. Well, how convenient." That's what my grandmother was thinking about most of the guys here.

Well, except of one.

Ironical, he was the actual husband.

Not that I was going to tell her that.

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker."

Oh, this one wanted to be charming. Sorry mister, I was not in the mood for a romance.

"How old are you?" he asked.

For what he needed that piece of information I had no idea, but decided to be a good, polite girl and answered, "I'm, um, almost twenty."

"All right, good. Just making sure everything's legal."

Because what, you wanted to marry me. Sorry mister, already taken!

"You need a drink?"

So you had a easier way with me. Gee, I was really in bad mood and that guy was only making it worse.

"No, not a drink." I replied.

"Why? Get a little crazy when you drink?"

You know what I'd notice last few days. I only manage to stand Finn's smirk, nobody else. Calm down Rory! It's not his fault that you had way too much problems with guys and your grandparents had found a weird way to unwittingly solve them!

"Yes. That's it."

"I'd like to see that."

Lucky for the Jordan guy, Logan appeared in that moment. Huntzberger saved the poor guy from some really serious snapping.

"Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He came up and put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad. Finn will be here soon also, I promise" he said to me and turned to Jordan, "Logan Huntzberger," he introduced himself.

I didn't know what was going on, but the look on Jordan's face was hilarious.

"Uh, Jordan Chase."

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping Rory busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late her boyfriend is and then she might left and that would have been very, very bad."

Mister Chase looked confused. Truth to be told, so was I, but I didn't care. I could sense that this was the way to get rid of Mr. Chase.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?" Jordan asked.

"Me, no, no."

Okay, what the hell Logan was playing at. He was supposed to get me out of it!

"But she is with my best friend. They together a year and a half."

Okay, good, good. Jordan was looking more disappointed every second.

"Finn had a little emergency, but he is on his way. I was supposed to keep Rory company till then," Logan finished and I was practically jumping from joy seeing Jordan's face.

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" and Jordan Chase was gone.

Yes!!!

"Oh, thank you," I faced Logan with a big, appreciative smile on my face. He was my favorite person in the world right now. He, of course, was smirking, but I didn't care! He was my knight in shinning armor!

"You looked cornered."

"I was." I confirmed.

"Well, glad to be of service." He looked around, "Man, I hate these parties."

First time I totally agreed with him, "Not really my bag either."

"But at least the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food."

I really shouldn't be surprised that half of the Yale's students knew my grandparents.

"Okay, so. Lesson One," he continued, "in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party," he told me, grabbed the bottle of champagne with one hand, my hand in his other one and led my towards the pool house.

"Where are you going?" I'd never liked to be drag into unknown direction.

"Away from death of boredom," he smirked at me but seeing my annoyed face he added, "C'mon Ace, Finn told me you need a little rescue. He and the rest of the guys are already in the pool house. He would fetch you himself but your grandparents are too much around you and he isn't their favorite person."

Amazing how the one name managed to convince me to quickly follow Logan.

-

-

"Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in Scotch." I heard Colin as he stepped inside the pool house again.

We were here for at least an hour now. We, meaning Logan, Finn, Colin, me an some other guys whose names I didn't really remember, although they had introduced themselves. I thought that champagne had to do something with my memory.

"I think you should go on inside and tell him!" I replied to Colin, getting more comfortable on the couch.

I may add that I was sitting on the couch next to Finn, in rather close proximity, basically leaning against him. A little voice inside my head was telling me that it was a way too close but I didn't care. It felt to damn comfortable. I had my legs folded beneath me and Finn's arm around my shoulder. He was playing with a hanging stray of my hair that had escaped of my bun. Logan was sitting across from us on the armchair and the other guys were just hanging around the pool house.

"If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him." Colin responded from behind me as he was pouring himself another drink at the bar.

I had to say – forming a sub-party was a great way to cope with a dull party. When Logan had taken me here, I had been quickly seated on the couch in the middle, with a glass of champagne in hand. The guys had teased that I was a guest of honor and a 'queen of the ball' (I had a crown, mind you) so I should be treat like one.

Finn hadn't been talking much. He was just sitting next to me. But somehow it was enough for me. He didn't have to talk. His presence was sufficient.

Logan came up to the couch with a bottle of champagne, "Refill?" he pointed my glass.

"Sure, why not?" I wasn't the drinking type, but today I liked a little buzz.

Finn chuckled, "Because drinking is bad," he said loud and then whispered that only me and Logan could hear his words, "It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. You already encountered it, love. With a questionable results."

Logan chuckled as he sat down on my other side, "Questionable?" he asked Finn with raised eyebrow, "I would rather say with really bad results," he added.

I turned to Finn, curious for his answer. We could talk openly about this, because none of the other boys paid too much attention to us.

"It may seem like this, but I can imagine that if we hadn't meet that particular night in Vegas, I'm not sure that we would be sitting here today. Maybe Rory would have been dying of boredom with in a presence of one Jordan Chase or Kip Barnes. Or worse she would like their company because she wouldn't know the better option."

Logan nodded, "True, true. And we really wouldn't want that, right?" he smirked and took a sip from his glass.

I didn't comment it. I felt that I didn't need to. I knew they very making fun of the party. I just leaned against Finn some more. It felt too good. I could even fell asleep like that. I closed my eyes for a moment only to open them again because of Logan.

"Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article."

Nice to know that someone had actually read it. I hadn't been sure about Dean's declaration from earlier that day, that he'd read it. He hadn't sounded very convincing.

"You did?"

"Yep, not bad."

Then we talk about the article for a while.

I was surprising how good I felt around this guys. I didn't know them long, and never really liked the 'society guys', but this time it was different. I didn't know it was because of those particular guys, especially one of them that was massaging my neck gently right now, or I'd changed my opinion about the rich, society guys in general. I would rather vote of the first one.

Suddenly Logan changed the topic.

"So, who's it going to be?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked and got up from the couch, "Well, this shindig is an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so..."

Oh that.

"But maybe I shouldn't ask, seeing as you are already taken," he added suggestively. At least the line was quietly, that only Finn and me heard him. God! He had the guts to bring that up!

Finn didn't respond, I only felt his hand sled from my neck, down my arm and around my waist in somehow possessive gesture.

Then all the guys around us were saying: "Pick me!"

Logan was glancing around the room with a smirk. He was obviously enjoying himself.

My gratefulness about saving me from Jordan Chase was gone. I started to become angry by him.

"Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings," he said looking pointedly at me.

I couldn't helped myself and talked back sarcastically, "Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice, maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose."

I could sense Finn tensed beside me but he didn't let go of my waist.

Logan looked surprised. His eyes flickered to Finn's for a second, but Finn wasn't looking at him. Instead he was playing with the hem of my dress and eyeing it closely, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You have a boyfriend?' Logan asked me with surprise in his voice.

Some guy commented, "Isn't it always the way?"

I was waiting for Finn to counter, but he hadn't said anything. Then I remembered about Dean picking me up.

Oh, shit!

"Oh no, what time is it?"

"Eight forty five," Colin answered my question.

Shit, shit, shit! He was waiting outside fifteen minutes already.

"Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!" I didn't know why I bothered to explained myself to them, but I did. I quickly got up and started to look for my shoes at the floor.

"Dean?" Logan raised his brows.

"The boyfriend," Finn explained instead of me, and he gave me my right shoe.

His voice and face were normal. No different look in his eyes. Nothing like in the study.

Well, that was weird. I could not read that guy at all. Or maybe I was imagining things between us.

But I hadn't the time to considered it now.

I had another problem. In the form of one Logan Huntzberger, who suddenly had decided that he was in great need of making sure that I was with a right men.

So here I was, outside my grandparents' house, in front of Dean, with at least seven guys behind my back.

Finn was one of them, mind you.

Plus Dean wasn't looking very happy.

I started to explain myself, "Dean, hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends. They go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring so we…"

I knew I was rumbling but couldn't stop myself. Dean wasn't looking pleased.

Honestly, he looked angry. I tired to change my tactic, "Is that a new shirt? Because I like it."

New tactic didn't work either.

Why I was thinking that, you may ask.

Because, after like two minutes, the only thing I was aware of was my boyfriend's, or rather ex-boyfriend's, back turned away from me. He got into a car and drove away from me.

Only a moment after he had broken up with me!

In front of bunch of strangers.

Without a real reason.

I could not stop the tears that were forming in my eyes.

What the hell happened a moment ago?

In the back of my mind I registered Finn's voice telling guys to go back to the pool house, then Logan's saying something about some serious bucking up to do.

I was frozen. I refused to break down. Here. In front of other people.

Keep it cool Rory.

It was only some big misunderstanding.

Dean had been upset, but he would be back in a second.

Would he…?

He'd broken up with me. Just a second ago. Again. For the third time.

My mind was trying to process it but it was too much to handle.

I couldn't keep a sob much longer inside me.

Suddenly I felt an arm around me.

"It's going to be okay," I heard Finn whispering softly in my ear.

I was not so sure about it.

"No, it won't."

Then I felt his arm tighten around me and he kissed my temple, "Yes it will. Come on love, it's cold," he urged me a little towards the house, "You will freeze. We will go into the pool house and have some cheer up time. Colin has probably swiped some Scotch and if you want I could reenact the Passion of the Christ. That would be bad, I can assure you," his voice was soft and comforting.

I could not think clearly at that moment but somehow I knew that I should follow Finn. He was right, it would be okay… someday. I also felt save with him there.

I turned to him and he smiled warmly at me.

"I will be good, love. I promise."

-

-

-

**_AN_**: Thanks everyone for the hints about my mistakes. Hope I've corrected everything.

That's lead me to my little announcement or rather a plea – I am looking for a beta for this story. So if you are interested just tell my. I would really appreciate some help. I have some other stories in mind also (lots of with Finn in head role;), so I would like some help with them too.

Back to the story. Hope you like it! Next chapter should be soon, seeing that I had a week off from school (but two big assignments to do!).

Next time – part two of the party night.

Thanks to: **_megliz716, Hopes2High, xanth75, just hidden, eternalgorithm, Curley-Q, and, Yokai no Miko, fliccolo:D, astragail, andrea kamille, BrCl girl, Shinyobjectslover, Coffee91, Lady Maria, Insane and Logical, Macyn Blue, gilmoreluver08, just call me fred, danielle503, Moelli, riotgirllina, princetongirl, Aliolyoxenfree, LazyBoyGilmore _**

Pretty please review:)

See you later!

_**Edith **_


	7. 6th Stage Comfort Part 1

Declaimer: I own nothing… 

**-**

**6th Stage – Comfort Part 1 **

Everything had a limit. For example a glass – if you pour too much coke or beer into a glass, it's going to spill over the rim. Especially, if the coke was shaken too much.

A familiar thing had happened to me that particular night.

I'd reached my limit.

All the emotions that had been gathering inside me since the night of the Dragonfly test-run, had started to boil some time ago.

The outburst at Finn's was the first sign.

Then, for about two weeks, there had been the silence before the storm.

And then…

Hell had broken loose.

The breakup was the last straw…

The emotions had been shaking, shaking and finally had reached the limit!

Anyone wants the proof about it? Here you go – currently I was pacing the pool house back and forth and gesturing my hands widely. There were words leaving my mouth constantly but I wasn't exactly sure if it was still English. Rather an uncontrolled mix of yells, curses, complaints and sobs. I had no idea how Finn could stand that.

Yes, that's right. Finn was still with me.

After he'd collected me from the driveway, we'd returned into the pool house. The rest of the guys were already there. The 'cheer-up' had began, but not for long.

After few minutes, when the realization, what had really happened a moment before had started to sink into my mind, I'd decided to present a really good impression of the goodness of fury in front of them.

So Finn had taken charge. He'd told the guys to leave and they had. Their self-preservation instincts must have worked properly!

So there were only two of us – Finn and me.

Anyone who wants to hear a little piece of my show.

Here you go:

"Yes, of course, he had to do it! I can't be surprised! I'm not around enough! Of course that's the main reason! He has to have his woman near him! One with a perfect hair, home-cooked dinners and no brain! Get yourself a Donna Reed! And no ability to function without a man! Of course, what was I thinking?! Aren't you stupid Rory?! Every man has to prove his masculinity! Especially by fixing broken pipes!!! Maybe if I break some pipes, he would be back! Sort of a turn on for him. Shame I have no idea where are the pipes in my dorm! And what the hell I am talking about turn on – that guy is constantly turned on, a walking sex-wanting machine! You cannot have a real conversation with him! Two minutes talk and jump to bed! Go to a brothel mister!!! And what kind of break-up was that?! I don't belong here?!!! What kind of reason to break up is that?! And of course, it had to be public! Man, you had some problem here – two of three break-ups being a public one!! You really had some problem with needing attention! Oh, Grandma will be glad. At least her wishing for me to end things with him had become true…"

And so on, and so on…

I was ranting like this for at least 15 minutes.

Finn was there with me. He didn't say anything. I didn't know, maybe he knew that I really needed to get everything out of me, or he just didn't understand my words, which was much more likely.

Good that the pool house's walls were sound-proof, I would have the whole party here, wanting to know what the hell happened to the guest of honor.

Well, Dean happened.

And a huge pile of other disasters…

I was so tired of all this. After few more minutes filled with screams and rants, I had had enough. I had no more strength to deal with this. I plopped down right onto the floor, put my head in my hands and started to cry hysterically.

I didn't know what to do, what to think of my situation. All I really wanted, in that moment, was the ground to open up and swallow me, so I wouldn't need to face the reality. Even the depths of hell looked more appealing now.

But again my wishing hadn't been heard.

This time however, I was glad it wasn't.

Why?

Because of the warm embrace I was pulled in just a second after I plopped down on the floor.

I forgot about Finn. I was so caught up in my anger, that I didn't realized that he was still there.

But now I was fully aware of his presence as he sat there with me, with his strong arms tighten protectively around me and my head buried in the crock of his neck.

He was whispering something in my ear. I didn't register the exact words because my mind was so much fogged with sadness, confusion, anger and many other emotions, but his voice and proximity were enough.

I didn't know long we had been sitting like that, but it was too comfortable. I wished that I could stay like that forever.

After a while I started to register the world around me again.

"It will be okay, Love. I promise. He's an asshole, who doesn't deserve you. It's better like this."

Those words were told again and again into my ear.

Okay Gilmore, get a grip. The milk had spilt. No use in crying over it now, it would not help.

Have at least a little pride!

"Gilmores are strong! We don't give up or cracked because of little nothings!" I remembered my grandfather's words. So I decided to pull myself together and be a real Gilmore!

I picked up my head from Finn's neck and moved away slightly from his embrace. He was looking at me with concern. He put his hands on my cheeks and brushed some of my tears away.

"Okay?" he asked me with a smile.

I nodded but didn't have a time to say anything else as we heard the door to the pool house being open and one of the guys' voice, "Finn what would you…"

He didn't finish because Finn interrupted his word with rather firmly and authoritative "Bugger off!"

The guy disappeared quickly.

Finn smirked a little, "They cannot be left without my fabulous person for a second. They feel so lost. Poor lads," he said with a pretended dramatic sigh.

I knew that he was trying to ease the dreadful atmosphere a little and I was really glad for that, but I still couldn't go back to my normal self.

My sight dropped down a little and I eyed his collar. It'd used to be white half hour ago, but not now thanks to me, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm going to buy you a new shirt," I told him and looked up at his face as I heard his chuckled.

"Bugger, I really need to work on my fashion sense – Gilmore girls apparently don't like my taste," he replied.

There were those familiar sparks in his eyes again and I couldn't help myself then and laughed at him.

He really was doing a great job with the whole attempt to cheer me up.

And about the laugh – it was more a snort, that hadn't done much better to his shirt and jacket also.

So what, it was hard to be ladylike a moment after a really bad breakdown!

I wiped my face with the back of my hand, "Now I need to also buy you a new jacket," I told him gesturing to the stains made by my tears.

He didn't even glance at himself but shrugged, "Don't worry Love. It's even better. Now I had a proof what a good bloke I am, letting a lady in need use my gentleman's shoulder," he said and winked at me playfully.

I shook my head, "You are too wicked even for your own good," I told him wiping away the rest of the tears.

He only smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. C'mon Love," he said, letting go of me completely and starting to get up, "as much I enjoy sitting with you like this, my butt is not very comfortable, and that's no good. The butt is very important part of the anatomy and must be treated well. A future doctor is telling you this, love."

I let him pulled me up.

"And it's even more important in your case and this cute little butt of yours" he added suggestively, bringing me close to him and giving me a little squeeze on the ass.

Well, my reaction wasn't like the usual one.

If it was in any other situation, I would slap him, yell at him, or something like that, but today I really didn't care.

Plus I realized that he was doing it to comfort me in his own, weird way.

"You're lucky Morthson, I don't have much energy now, otherwise that cute butt of yours would get some serious kicking right now," I said into his chest as he was holding me tightly to himself and stroking the back of my head.

He chuckled at my words and I could imagine the smirk on his face, "You think I have a cute butt?"

Men were always so easy to please!

"Don't push it mister!" I warned him but didn't do anything to break our embrace. I felt too good in his arms.

We stood there like this for a few more minutes until Finn broke it.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly into my ear and kissed my temple, "Now Love, we are going to sit on this really comfortable couch" he pointed at the couch behind him, "and I would like to hear the translation of your rant," he added.

I knew that he was right.

I needed to sit, calm down and think about everything in peace. Talking about it would probably help. What's more, his last line had been a proposition to do just that. It had a big 'I'm here for you' all over it.

I decided to take the offer.

But first the bathroom!

Apparently there was something of a lady left in me because I was aware that I must have been looking awful after the whole crying. I told Finn that I needed the bathroom, turned around and headed in that direction.

I stood in front of the mirror, and to say I looked awful was putting it lightly. Red face, smudged mascara, bloated eyes – really nice view.

Plus I had started to become angry.

Why?

Well, it's well known that there are few stages of after-shock and anger is one of them. I wasn't expecting it to start so soon after the actual shock.

But it did.

I started to become angry at Dean because he'd put me into this situation. First he'd got back into my life just out of the blue and then he ended things so suddenly.

Okay I knew, he wasn't the only one to blame. I'd wanted to be with him again as much as he had wanted. But he shouldn't have ended things like that, without a word of reasonable explanation.

I was mad at him. What's more, I was mad at myself by reacting like that. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it! The guy you loved wasn't supposed to cause you so much grief.

Okay, so what? It'd happened, he'd broken up with me. Big deal! It's not that it'd been the first time.

Now because of all this I looked like hell, felt like crap and was very, very sad. Finn had been right, Dean didn't deserve me if he had done all of this to me.

Speaking of Finn.

He was in the bathroom with me, leaning against the doorframe, with a small smile playing at his face.

I didn't know why he'd come here and it turned out that it wasn't very good for him to be there.

Why?

Because I snapped at him.

Once again he was my replacement for Dean.

I'd snapped at him once before because I'd been mad at Dean and this time was similar. I couldn't have stopped myself so I let out my anger at Finn instead of a certain ex-boyfriend.

"What's so funny?!" I barked at him, eyeing him through the mirror, "You've seen a girl with slightly run down make-up, haven't you?" I asked sarcastically but he didn't respond, "Oh sorry, I've forgotten. You date only a superwomen, who are always perfect, even when the world is crashing down!"

I knew that I was saying total bullshit but I couldn't stop myself. I needed to somehow throw out my anger from inside me and Finn was at the end of my outburst, again.

He probably was aware of my state, because he didn't talk back at me, like he should have.

Many times already, by the way.

He only smiled some more and came up to me. He stopped right behind me, leaned in close to me and circled his arms around me waist, pulling my body into his.

I watched us in the mirror. I knew that I exaggerated enough with my last words, so I managed to stay silent and waited for some reaction from him.

He pulled some of my escaped hair behind my ear, put his chin on my shoulder and smiled, "Actually Love, seeing as I have three sister and usually I am the one to hear all about horrible boyfriends, ex-boyfriends and used to be possible-boyfriends and basically every other love problems, I would say I've seen a lot of run down make-ups. Besides isn't that the husband thing – to see his wife in both bad and good," he added with a wink.

I snorted at that and he smirked but in a second he was serious again, "But even with smudged mascara you are beautiful," he whispered softly in my ear.

I probably should have countered it with some sarcastic comment about him trying to charm his way and chase words, but I couldn't. It was nice to hear such words in my miserable state.

"Thank you," I only managed looking straight into his eyes through the mirror.

"You welcome," he replied with a smile, picked his head up from my shoulder and kissing the top of me head, "I'm going back into the main room. Take your time," and with that, he was gone.

-

-

About fifteen minutes later I was back in the main room. I had refreshed myself, wiped the remains of the make-up away and pulled out all the bobby pins from my head.

I was better now, as I'd taken few deep breaths and calmed down a bit.

The anger had faded away as I realized that being angry at Dean would not bring me any relief.

As I entered the room, Finn was closing the door to the pool house with his feet. In one hand he had a tray with sandwiches and in the other a pot of coffee, as I presumed by the smell of it, and two mugs.

"Better?" he asked me putting everything down on the coffee table, "Your grandmother has a very nice cook," he added.

"Don't get too attached, she won't be here in a week probably," I warned him sitting down on the couch. He followed quickly, sitting beside and pulling me to him, that I was leaning against his chest, and handed me a mug of coffee.

God, this guy was incredible! It was amazing how he managed to still put up with me, after all that had happened. In his position, I would have ran away a long time before. He had stayed and was even comforting me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"For…?" I couldn't see his face, because I had my back to his face but I could guess he had a raised an eyebrow in that moment.

After all this he was still acting like nothing happened.

"For everything… for being there for me. Even when you didn't need to," I explained.

He chuckled, "That's what the husband is for, right?"

I smiled, "Right!"

"You know that everything will be okay, right love?"

"Yeah, I know," I confirmed.

It was hard to imagine but I knew that it will be… someday.

Finn's presence was making it even more possible.

Again, it struck me how comfortable I felt just being with him.

After a moment of sitting in silence he moved. He reached for a sandwich, took two and headed me one. Then he asked, "Okay love, maybe that's not the best moment but I need to know. What was that about Donna Reed?"

I couldn't stop and giggled at that question. He sounded really curious.

"So I was understandable during the rant?"

"Partly, I caught some words," he told me smiling.

"Some time after Dean and me started going out together," even though I wasn't in mood to talk about Dean, I decided to tell the story to Finn. He deserved at least a little amusement after all he did. Besides, maybe it will be better if I talk about Dean, "we had watched 'Donna Reed Show' one night. Dean mentioned that he liked the whole wife waiting for husband with a hot dinner thing. I got a little upset, seeing I wasn't that kind of girl. My mom and I always mock those kinds of women. But I was so caught up and excited about our relationship that I decided to make a Donna Reed Night for him. I was babysitting my neighbors' cat and invited him over…"

"Wait, wait," Finn cut in holding his arm in the air, "babysitting the neighbors' cat?"

Great, another one!

"Yeah," I said slowly, a little irritated because people always couldn't understand the concept of babysitting the cat, "my neighbors', Babette and Morey's cat – Apricot. Morey had a gig in New York and someone had to stay with Apricot, because he was a tiny baby then. Don't dare laugh about it!"

I heard him chuckled, "I'm not. Go on," he got a bonus point for at least trying to hold back a laugh.

I continue, "I prepared a dinner along with a dessert, acted like wife from the 50s and all. I even dressed like Donna Reed."

By the look of pure amusement on his face I could tell what would happen next.

"Dressed like Donna Reed? Wow! Lorelai Leigh Gilmore – the wonder woman! A perfect daughter, granddaughter, student, reporter and wife from fifties in one package! Please tell me you have at least one picture," the last part was muffled. He had his head bend down because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't mock me!" I hit him on the arm.

What was it with this? Mom couldn't stop laughing for weeks after she'd seen me in that outfit!

"I wanted to be a good girlfriend!"

He picked up his head and tried to composed himself, "And you were, love, trust me, you were! Every girl would be if she wore those shoes for a guy."

"Ha, ha! And how do you know what kind of shoes women wore in fifties, huh?"

"One of my sisters is a fashion designer, love. It's a natural thing to know it in my household," he explained, "okay, but I have no idea how the whole Donna Reed thing is related to the breakup?"

The humor was gone in a second after the mention of breakup, but I decided to answer him anyway.

"It's just…" I looked down at my hands. It was difficult to talk about it.

Finn sensed my hesitation. He took my hand in one of his, and put the second one on my check, picking up my head to look me into eyes.

"It's okay, love. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

He was just too good and sweet for me.

"No, it's okay… I just realized that I've never been the kind of girlfriend Dean wants.

"Meaning…?"

"He wants someone more 'unindependent' then me," the look on his face told me that he didn't understand me completely, "I mean, I grow up in the whole independent woman spirit. My mom is that kind of woman. She made everything in her life alone, and she did a great job with it. I always admired her about this and always wanted to be like her. I still do. And Dean… He used to tell me, he like that in me – my ambitions and all, but I'm not sure about it. Just look at Lindsay."

He raised an eyebrow, "Lindsay…?"

Oops! I said too much. I wasn't planning to tell about Lindsay.

But when you said A, you must say B, right?

"His… ex-wife," I explained, looking down again. Somehow looking into his eyes didn't seem so appealing anymore. I didn't want to see disapproval in them, "the sinner thing, that you said about in the study, matches me more then you think," I added quietly.

Despite the quietness of my word, he heard me.

"We all make mistakes, Rory."

Yeah, but not such mistakes.

"He cheated on her with me," I decided to be completely honest. I felt that if I was hoping for a friendship between us I needed to tell Finn all about it.

The silence wasn't a good sign.

Tears came up to my eyes again. It was even worse then after the breakup. I felt like the most horrible person in the world.

"I'm going to repeat myself – we all make mistakes Rory," Finn's voice was soft and comforting, "Remember what I told you at the LDB event? Life is a puzzle and it would be too easy to pick only the right pieces. I know, it's sometimes hard to understand the whole meaning of things that happened in our life, why they happen and all, but it is just like that. Most of the times that's the real beauty of life. The unpredictable things. It would be too boring to know what will happen. About the mistakes – we all have done something in our life that we regret and I can bet that there will be many things in future that we will do and then regret them. We cannot stop it, Love. Dean's end of marriage wasn't only your fault. I don't know the whole situation, but I can guess that you didn't force him to do it… Besides, what's done is done and we cannot only think about the past. We have to focus on our future and remember not to make the same mistakes again."

Somewhere during his speech I had picked up my head and locked my eyes with his. He was right about everything. Again!

But I couldn't stop feeling sorry.

The anger had been gone and regret took his place.

Familiar feelings I had had just after the night of actual cheating, but it had faded away with time. Now they were back, mostly because I knew the results. The marriage had been broken and our relationship was also ended. The question popped into my head – did I regret the breakup because my relationship had ended or did I regret it because I had destroyed marriage for a relationship that hadn't lasted.

My thoughts were interrupted by Finn's voice.

"We cannot protect ourselves from making mistakes. They are an inevitable part of life. Regretting them won't bring us any relief either."

How on earth this guy knew all that?

What's more, he was still right about everything.

Deep down inside me I knew that I was only blocking the truth about reality, because I couldn't bring myself to just let everything pass. I regretted causing all those problems myself, Lindsay, even my mom. I needed to blame it on someone and my person was the easiest pick. I even couldn't blame everything on Dean, like most girls would do on my place. I wasn't even exactly sure why… The anger of Dean was gone, replace by disappointment of myself and all my action.

"Let it go, Rory. It no use to remember all this! Let it go and move on. It's the only way."

I smiled weakly at him, "Have you ever consider to become a psychologist?" that was one way to let it go – avoid the subject. I wasn't sure it would do me any good, but I needed to change the subject for a little.

Finn fallowed my lead. He smirked, "Yup!"

Again he stroked my checks gently with his thumbs, looking me in the eyes.

I didn't know if maybe I was imagining this, but I felt like the peacefulness and calmness was passing from him to me by his touches. I trusted him that everything will be okay.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Logan stuck his head inside.

"Can I?"

We turned to him and Finn answered, "Yeah mate, sure."

Logan stepped into the pool house with a bottle of champagne in one hand.

"I thought that you would need something," he told us gesturing to the bottle, "Maybe not now, but trust me Ace, it will be useful anyhow."

I smiled at him. Those guys were amazing. They hardly knew me, but they treated me like an old friend.

"So how is the party going?" Finn asked.

"Not bad," Logan replied sitting in front of us on the coffee table. He eyed the food on the table, smelled the pot of coffee, murmured something about "the hidden death" and grabbed one sandwich, "No one did anything interesting though, so it's quite boring," he added between the bites.

I could imagine. Those parties were always boring, except the one that my mom was there with me to make fun of the society or when there was some scandal going on.

Well, I could say that there had been a scandal today, but thank God not the public one. I hoped that nothing reached my grandparents ears.

Wait!

Shit! My grandparents!

Apparently Logan was a mind reader because in that moment he said, "Don't worry about your grandparents, Ace. Emily is so caught up with some gossips about Mrs. Lawerstens newest lover, that she hasn't notice your absence. And Richard was so glad when I told him what a fabulous granddaughter he has and that all the guys here want to know you better that I think you have a grandparents-free evening."

Thank God!

Dealing with my grandparents was too much for me right now.

"Thanks," I smiled to Logan.

"No problem. But as much as we enjoy the party," Logan said with mock sadness, "We are going now and I don't know if Finn will be going with us. And what about you, Ace. I've told your grandmother, that we will take care of you and make sure you get home safe. So what's the return-plan?"

Oh, I didn't think of that.

Shit, I'd drunk too much to drive myself. I needed to call a cab.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to call a cab."

Apparently Finn had an other idea, "I'll drive you."

"So it's seated!" Logan didn't wait for any reaction of me as clapped his hands, stood up and headed towards the door, "Have a nice rest of the evening! See you later Ace!" and he left the pool house.

I looked at Finn, "You don't have to drive me. You can go with the guys and I'll call a cap."

He smirked at me and stroked my cheek again, "That's the point, Love. I don't want to go with guys. I want to go with you," he said and then kissed my forehead.

I smiled. He was just too good for me today, "Thanks"

"Anytime! So you want to go now?" he asked playing with my hair.

I really wanted to run away from this house but sitting like this with Finn was too comfortable and I felt so good with him. I didn't want to break that comfort. But if he was going with me – that was a whole another story.

"Yes," I nodded and he smiled at me.

"Then of we go!"

-

-

I didn't exactly remember the car ride. We'd left few minutes after Logan's exit. Finn had been driving while I'd been dozing off a little. I'd been tired because of what happened that day and probably because of the whole roller coaster in my life lately. The car ride was so quiet and peaceful that I hadn't even registered when I'd fallen asleep.

Finn's voice woke me up, "Rory love, wake up! We're here."

Here meaning where?

I wasn't exactly awake and had some problem with registering the world around me. I let Finn pull me out of the car and led somewhere. I didn't realize where we were until…

I was standing right in front of my house.

Whoa!

How on earth were we here?

More – how on earth Finn knew where I live?

In a second I was fully awake.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked him.

Again the smirk appeared at his face, "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't know where my wife lives."

With that he headed towards the porch, not waiting for my replay.

Well, you would be a better husband if you didn't ignore your wife!

I hurried after him, full prepared to tell him what I think about him being a good husband, but didn't get the chance.

Just as Finn put the first step on the porch, the door was being opened and my mom appeared.

"Your grandparents are evils," she started without hello or any other acknowledge towards Finn, "I just had a little talk with them and they are certain that they didn't do anything wrong! They know exactly that you are with Dean and they pull something like this! Man, my parents are the worst people on that planet!"

She finished her rant with an angry sigh and looked at us. That was probably the first time she registered exactly who was standing on her porch.

She looked a little confused, switching her eyes from Finn to me, "Where's Dean? Who's this?"

Well, here we go. Time for explanation. But I didn't get a chance to do so.

"Phineas Morthson, Finn to friends, my pleasure! I was in charge to bring Rory safe home this fine evening, and I hope that I fulfill my duties."

Well, the first step was done. At least I didn't have to introduce him. Judging by mom's expression, she was now full aware who exactly he was.

"The husband, huh?"

Finn wasn't baffled by mom's not so pleased expression and furrowed brows, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Hmm…," long pause. I was waiting for some question and wasn't disappointed, "And where is the actual boyfriend?" she asked looking pointedly at me.

I would do anything for Finn to answer instead of me, but I knew that it was my thing to do.

Something inside my head was blocking it. I was hoping everything that happened today was just a dream, and I was going to wake up soon, and everything will be back to normal. I was afraid that if I tell everything aloud, it will be for sure.

Yeah, but who was I kidding? I was for sure!

"Dean's broken up with me," I said quietly looking at my foot. I didn't want to look into mom's eyes to see pity or worse, disappointment.

She didn't say anything for a while. After a moment of silence, I felt Finn's hand on my back and I heard mom, "I'm going back inside and order us some pizza. Finn, thanks for bringing Rory. And for the next time," I could hear a little smirk in her voice, "I'm not fully prepared to be called mom yet, but Lorelai is enough!"

"Bye Lorelai"

"Bye, son-in-law!"

I hadn't picked up my head the whole time. I only heard the door being closed behind her. Then I felt Finn's arm sneaking around my waist. He pulled me into embrace and raised my head with one hand so I was forced to look into his eyes.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

"Not bad," that was part true, "I am actually better now."

"Good!" he nodded and kissed me on the forehead again, "everything will be okay soon," he added stroking the back of my head.

"Yeah," I confirmed weakly into his chest. Someday it will be.

We were standing like that for a while. Then a question plopped into my mind. Why mom let go of her investigation so quickly. She wasn't one to do that often. I always needed to explain myself in situation like this. Toady… nothing.

"What did you do that mom isn't standing here right now, questioning us?" I asked him looking at him expectantly.

Finn smiled, "The mutual understanding of black sheep."

"Yeah, right!"

"Love, I'm hurt," I could imagine that, if I wasn't in the way, he would put his hand on his heard in a melodramatic gesture, "You don't have faith in me. How on earth could we built a steady, healthy relationship, if you don't believe me?" he mocked.

He pulled me with him to the porch swing.

What was this days with me?

I, Rory Gilmore, always independent, was letting people guide me like a little kid!

Oh, yes, I forgot. I had a little break down few ours before!

Finn seated me with him on the couch and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"We really need to work on that relationship," he joked, "trust and faith issues are most important in marriage," he added, "and speaking of marriage – I think I have something that belongs to you."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"I had a little plan to throw myself on my knees before you in the room full of men who think that they'll get lucky and will have a chance with you, and then exclaim the whole world that you are already mine, but…" he trailed of for a moment.

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

Not for long. Everything explained when he opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful wedding ring.

I was staring at it with shock, speechless.

What on earth was going on?

I registered Finn's words again, "I realized that your grandmother would probably had a heart attack and that's not the best way to start the relationship with the family, right?"

Ring?

Relationship?

Family?

What was he talking?

My confusion must've been visible, because Finn looked at me closely and asked, "What's the matter, love?"

The only thing I could do was to point at the ring and blurted out, "What's that?"

Finn looked at me surprised, "Your wedding ring"

Whose wedding ring?!!!

"I had wedding ring?" I asked dumbly.

Finn chuckled, "Yes, amazing isn't it? You get a wedding ring when you are getting married!" he mocked.

I was back to my attempts to kill Finn with a glare!

He probably realized the danger. He put his arms in the air in 'don't shoot me' gesture and said, "Oh c'mon, love. Don't be mad. The anger in marriage is not good. We have to talk about those difficult issues."

He wasn't doing himself any better. Soon, he probably realized that because he changed tactic.

"That's your wedding ring. You left it on bedside table that night in Vegas," he explained, "I don't know why you put it of, but that's not the point. We both know that people do weird thing while drunk, right?"

I ignored his joke, still staring at the ring.

I had a weeding ring!

At least it was beautiful. It was a made of obsidian silver with three, white-gold, thin band going diagonally around it. The middle band was covered with small, rose cut diamonds.

"Apparently love, we have a good taste, even drunk!," he stated, "mine is very familiar," he added.

"Yours?"

He nodded, undone his tie and top button of the shirt and pulled out the leather cord with a ring on it. He was right, the ring was the same, except his was a little wider and without diamonds.

I touched it, circling the shape with my finger tip.

"You are wearing it?" I asked him. I couldn't somehow imagine the fact that he was wearing that ring the whole time.

He nodded, "I am married, right?" he asked with a smile.

Well, that was true.

I looked down at my hands. They were bare. I never wore much jewelry and I never wore rings.

But this one was different. This was my wedding ring, very beautiful, mind you. And Finn was right. I was married. It wasn't very important that the marriage was a mistake and that it'll end in few weeks probably, but nevertheless.

The wedding is still a wedding and the ring is still a ring.

I pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger. It matched perfectly.

I looked up and met Finn's eyes.

He was smiling, "I'll go now. I'm going to call you soon. Get some sleep." He stood up and I followed him.

He headed towards the porch-steps but stopped halfway and turned to me.

"You know, when the guy gives a girl a ring, he always gets something in return, usually a kiss," he smirked and I couldn't stop and laughed at his attempts.

"You never miss an opportunity, don't you?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"Never!"

"But you know, it wasn't exactly giving, more returning, seeing as it was mine in first place."

He was still smirking and getting closer to me, "No important detail," he stated and put his hands on my waist.

"Really?" I asked, raising my brows. I could presume what was going to happen but didn't mind it.

"Really!" he confirmed and I didn't have a chance to replay because he kissed me.

The kiss was short and sweet, something more than the one in my dorm, but still amazing. I leaned into the kiss, forgetting about everything around me. That I was standing at my mother's porch and she was probably watching through the window. That I'd just broken-up with my boyfriend.

And that soon I was going to divorce the guy I was kissing right now.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and released me from his grip, "Sweet dreams my dear wife," he whispered softly, winked at me and ran to the cab which was waiting for him.

I was standing at the porch until the cab disappeared and thinking that it wasn't so bad night.

Not at all.

-

-

_**AN:** It took longer than I've thought, but it's finally done:)_

_Very big THANKS to **Simone** and **Sara**, who did amazing job being betas for this one:) Thank you very, very much._

_And thanks to everyone who read, especially: _

_**Megliz716, Curley-Q, Macyn Blue, Lovelie, Coffee91, finnlover, Insane and Logical, andrea kamille, sarah, riotgirllina, Kelsey, Caragh, mrmp, Aliolyoxenfree, princetongirl, danielle503, just call me fred, LazyBoyGilmore, Shinyobjetslover, BC-Dancer, xanth75, lixa **_

_and a really big one to **Irish-Chick13**_

_**Review and tell me what you think!!!**_

_**Edith **_


End file.
